


You Drive Me Crazy

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F1 AU, Fluff, Hospital, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Robert Sugden was the best driver in the world, at least he was until Aaron Dingle turned up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so, I've changed a bit of both their backstories for this, so bear with me.
> 
> When Chas left Gordon she took Aaron with her so none of the abuse happened. He didn't date Jackson because I couldn't make that work with this story but he did date Ed :)
> 
> Sarah Sugden died when Robert was seventeen and Jack three years later, not long after Robert left the village.
> 
> I've had this story in mind for a while but thought nobody would be interested in it, but it wouldn't go away, so here it is. It's still a WIP but I will finish it (it might just take a while). I'm not an avid F1 fan anymore, so please forgive any mistakes or tweaks ;).
> 
> I hope someone enjoys it :)

_***...surprising news in the Formula 1 world today when it was announced that rookie driver Aaron Dingle has been handed the second seat at the Hotten Team after the unexpected retirement of Matthew Napier just before the season gets underway. He’ll partner team mate Robert Sugden on the grid in Melbourne next weekend…***_

Robert stood in the back of his garage, sunglasses firmly in place, waiting for the practice session to start. He was indoors, he didn't need them, but he could watch without anyone knowing. Right now he was watching his teammate being interviewed. He was discomfited, he didn't like change, not in his work life anyway. He'd been as shocked as anyone when Matt had quit, they'd only spoken a couple of days before at a team meeting and he'd said nothing. He liked him, they'd always got on well enough and worked together well for the team. It helped that he'd never really challenged Robert’s status as top driver.

He didn't know what to make of Aaron Dingle, didn't know much about him, except that he'd appeared almost from nowhere. Being so close to the start of the season meant there weren't many options open to the team, more so when the test driver had turned the job down.

Aaron was looking good in the car, had come in third fastest in first practice, just in front of Robert. Maybe that's what was bothering him, he wasn't used to the changes that had been made to the car in the off season, would take time to get to grips with them, no matter how much testing they'd done.

He was certainly handling the press well enough. He'd been surrounded by them since he'd arrived, something Robert considered a blessing as it meant they weren't talking to him about the chances of winning back to back titles.

“Looks like he's right at home.” Robert turned to see his team boss next to him.

“Looks that way.” Robert respected his boss, he tended to trust his drivers to know the cars rather than trying to drive the race for them, but he wasn't sure a rookie was the way to win another championship. “Still, the weekend’s barely begun yet.”

“I know you wanted Connor in the car, Robert, but he turned us down. What do you want me to do?”

“I wanted Connor because we know how each other works. What I want is someone who backs me up out there. You want more championships, that's what he needs to do. Is he going to?” He heard his boss sigh, he didn’t care, he had his goal for the season and nothing was going to get in the way of it.

“He’ll do what the team tells him to do. Contrary to what you think, Robert, you don’t run this team. How about you give him a break, he might surprise you.” Robert just shrugged, if he answered he’d say something he regretted. “Now get in your car and show me why the hell I put up with you.”

Robert just laughed. He knew exactly why the man put up with him. Robert won races, he won them championships and he was damn good with sponsors and the press, however much he hated it. As he was climbing in the car he caught Aaron’s eye as he came back into the garage. He was smirking at Robert, and Robert knew exactly what the look was. It was a challenge.

“Ok then.” Was all he said to himself as he got ready to go.

_***...And it’s a shock win for new boy Aaron Dingle in Australia with Robert Sugden coming in a distant sixth. Looks like someone isn’t top dog any longer…***_

Robert wanted to bang his hand against the steering wheel in frustration as he let his teammate go past him. He was ten laps from winning on the street circuit of Singapore when he was told to let him through. Three races in and Aaron had won two, and was looking likely to win this one, while Robert could barely make the podium in the last one.

“What the fuck was that?” He said over the radio, he didn’t care that everyone could hear him, he was livid.

“Your tyres are good for another couple of laps, Robert, he’s good to the end.” He knew they were right, the heat was hell on the tyres but ten laps, he could make it.

When the race was over and he’d come in fourth he barely managed to complete the weigh in properly before he stormed back to the garage.

“Robert.” He heard the voice, his sister, and he knew she was going to try and calm him down. Usually she could, but today he was past that. He threw his crash helmet down as he rushed over to his boss.

“Team orders? Really?” They’d never done that, not like other teams.

“Robert, your tyres were shot to pieces, you know that. Getting angry with me isn’t going to change it.”

“What happened to let the drivers drive? Huh? I could have made it! It was ten laps!”

“I’m not arguing with you Robert. You’re my driver, just like Aaron and you’ll do what’s best for the team. Do you have a problem with that?”

He doesn’t answer, he just shakes his head and walks off. If he said what he really wanted to, he’d probably be out of a job. He can hear his sister almost running to keep up with his long strides.

“Not now, Vic.” He’s almost at the motorhome, where he can be alone.

“Robert you have to…”

“I said not now!” He snapped and yanked the door open. He knew he still had work to do, had to face the media but he knew he couldn’t do it like this. “Just leave me alone!”

He just needed five minutes, just five minutes to feel sorry for himself, then he’d put on his game face, be the professional everyone wanted him to be. Just for now though he wanted to be the selfish driver who wanted everything his own way even if he knew better. He did know better, but since Aaron bloody Dingle had come into the team it seemed as though Robert couldn’t put a foot right and that was a bit too much like history repeating itself.

_***...As the Grand Prix circus makes its way to Spain Aaron Dingle is out ahead of reigning champ Robert Sugden at the top of the world championship standings. Tensions are running high after the two of them clashed at the start of the last race and the rumours keep coming that all is not well at the Hotten Team…***_

Robert was fuming as he switched off the television, the constant chatter about how badly he was doing grating on his last nerve. It was Thursday morning, the day he would usually be happy had arrived. It meant the start of the racing weekend and the adrenaline would usually start pumping through his body but all he felt at the moment was anger and frustration.

He was good at what he did, he knew that, but just lately nothing he did went the way it should. He had a limited time left at the top in his career and everyday he felt that it was slipping away from him quicker and quicker. He didn’t want his last years as a racing driver to be as an also ran. He wanted to go out at the top of his game. He certainly didn’t need some kid coming in and stealing his glory.

“Robert! What the hell are you doing?” His sister and personal assistant burst into his trailer. “You were supposed to be at the press centre ten minutes ago. Paul is doing his nut!” She ran around picking up the obligatory team cap, his pass, and an umbrella.

“It’s raining?” He hadn’t even noticed.

“What planet are you on today? Come on!” She all but pushed him out of the trailer, his home for the weekend, or may as well be, he spent more time here than in his hotel room that was for sure.

“Have you seen the papers today?” He asks her as they hurry across the paddock the large umbrella barely covering them both.

“Haven’t had chance to read them all yet. Why?”

“There are too many of them suggesting I’ve had it.” He knew she’d mock him but he didn’t expect her to straight out laugh in his face. “Alright, no need to kick a bloke when he’s down.”

“Rob, you’re an idiot. You’re what twenty or so points behind? That’s hardly anything. Now get in there before Paul finishes you off!”

She’s managed, as always, to put a smile on his face, so at least he doesn’t look like he’s sulking when he gets into the press conference. Though it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been accused of it. The first few questions are easy, about how he expects the race to go, how the car is running, before he’s asked about the last race and the incident between him and his teammate.

“There were rumours that the two of you had words when you got off the track?” He sees Aaron shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye and he can’t resist. He knows his boss and his sister, who disappointingly has a soft spot for his teammate, will kill him but he speaks before he can stop himself.

“Well when you throw a kid into a grown ups car what do you expect?” He flashes the blonde reporter a smile as the press conference breaks up and they bring in the next three ‘victims’. Robert’s just glad to be out of there. He has a love/hate relationship with the press and just lately it’s firmly rooted in the hate column.

“What the hell was that?” He winces as his boss storms up to him dragging him around the corner out of the way of eavesdropping reporters. Robert’s been with this team from the beginning, when they were lucky to even get to enter the race the cars were that slow and he’s stayed loyal because he’s always got on well with Paul but just lately it’s like he can’t do anything right.

“I simply answered a question.” He raises his hands in a dramatic shrug, his lips curling into a smirk as Aaron wanders by, the seemingly permanent scowl etched on his face. He feels the man’s blue eyes on him as Paul calls him back.

“Now listen, the two of you, whatever this is it ends now! Do you hear me?” With that he’s gone, probably to tear into some whippersnapper of a mechanic or unsuspecting passerby such is his mood.

“So…” Aaron starts, looking around the confidence he’d shown in the press conference seemingly gone. Robert considers that if they were on different teams they’d probably get on, but as it is, Aaron’s a threat. Robert’s the number one driver in the team, that’s the way it’s always been and he has no intention of letting Aaron take his place.

“So what?”

“We gonna sort this out?” He looks sincere, Robert guesses he probably is but then he’s heard the comments coming from Aaron’s side of the garage. The only thing that stops him lashing out, is that he does still remember being the new guy, wanting to prove himself to everyone. Then again he knew the older, more experienced drivers wouldn’t have mollycoddled him back then either.

“Nothing to sort out. You just need to learn how to drive. We’re both supposed to finish!”

“And your swerving into me had nothing to do with you crashing I suppose?” Robert didn’t answer. He’d twitched his hand on the steering wheel to try and stop Aaron coming past, determined to win the race to the first corner. The next thing he knew he was careening off into the gravel trap.

“Funny how no one else saw it that way, huh?”

“I guess the rumours are true about you?”

“Whatever, it's got me where I am. You’ve got a lot to learn Dingle. Nice guys don't win. Now run along.” He smirked as Aaron shook his head and stormed off. That felt good. Well...it did until he turned round and saw his sister shaking his head at him. “Oh what now?”

“Do you always have to be such a bastard?”

“Aw I love you too, Vic. Since when was I here to make friends? Did you get hold of Chrissie? Is she flying out?”

“I didn’t catch all of what she said but I got the gist. She thinks you’re a snake and various other things that aren’t at all complimentary and she wouldn’t come near you again if you were the last man alive. She also had a few things to say about your sex life but I am definitely not repeating those.” He let out a laugh, knowing full well that within a few days Chrissie would be back. It was like a ritual for them, they’d fight over something stupid, she’d insult him and then they’d get to making up.

“Book her a flight for Saturday morning, she’ll be here.” She just shook her head at him, used to his antics. “Do I have anything to do now?”

“Nope, not until two for the track walk, then you have to sweet talk some sponsors. It’s with Aaron so please Rob, just play nice. Can you manage that?”

“For you? Anything!” He gives her a quick hug before he saunters off. He likes having her around and she’s great at keeping him where he’s meant to be and when.

He takes himself off for a walk around the paddock, it’s the best time to do it, before the hustle and bustle of the race weekend starts proper. He stops to talk to a few people he knows but he has a reputation for keeping himself to himself and it helps him because less people try and come up to him. He knows that’ll all change from tomorrow but for now he enjoys the peace.


	2. Chapter 2

_***...There’s obvious disharmony in the Hotten Team, with Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle looking like they’d rather be boxing than driving at the last Grand Prix. With Monaco approaching, everyone is waiting to see what happens next...***”_

By the time Monaco rolls around, Robert is beginning to think he may as well not bother trying to compete with Aaron. Not only did he beat him again in the last race, but they’d almost come to blows while waiting for the presentations. It wasn’t even anything in particular that caused it.

Robert knew he had overreacted to a perfectly innocent comment but he couldn’t help himself. Of course it had all been captured on television for the world to see and he’d earned himself a fine from the team and been hauled in front of the race director. Worse than that was the fact that Victoria was giving him the cold shoulder leaving him to sort his own life out for two weeks which he’s never been good at. He realises just how much he relies on her when she’s like this.

The only bright spot was that he and Chrissie had made up, sort of, and she was already by his side as they moved on to Monaco. He knew that was more than likely due to the parties and galas that she could attend while they were here but he’d take what he could get. If she had her way they’d move here like so many others, but Robert kept resisting, he liked his life in England.

Robert tolerated the Monaco weekend. There was never any peace and while the nightlife was fantastic he couldn’t enjoy any of it. There was so much more going on than at a normal race. Even now on a free day he had to work and he was on his way, Chrissie on his arm, to a charity fashion show, when all he really wanted to do was sleep after being kept awake the night before by various parties going on outside his hotel window. The only consolation was that Aaron looked just as bad as he did. He couldn’t resist making a comment, when had he ever.

“Late night was it, Dingle?” Robert quipped, even though his own sunglasses were firmly attached to his head, the sunshine doing it’s best to split his skull open. If only he were hungover, at least he’d know he’d enjoyed himself the night before.

“Fuck you, Sugden.”

“Temper temper.” He whispered as he passed by, smiling sweetly.

He spends the rest of the event with a smile on his face, and he couldn’t help but notice that Aaron kept looking over at him, albeit often glaring at him. He wasn’t blind, he’d noticed straight away just how good looking Aaron was, the blue eyes alone could draw Robert in, but it was clouded by their rivalry and his sheer irritation at the man.

It’s that evening after the fashion show when his mood darkens even further. He hadn’t been able to get anything on the car to handle right in practice the previous day, while Aaron had been flying for the most part. Robert being the number one in the team should be first in line for new updates and tech for the cars but after Aaron blew an engine right at the end of practice his is the car that gets the new tech, which leaves Robert in the car that feels like driving a tank. By the time his sister finds him for dinner, after he’s finished with the engineers he’s worked up a mood.

“If you’re going to sulk, I’m not staying.” She tells him as they tuck into their food. “What’s the matter? Is it still the car thing?”

“Car thing? Vic! That was my engine!” He would never understand how, after two years as his assistant/PR person, and could talk to the press about it all day long, she still had no interest in any of the technical stuff.

“Oh honestly, you sound the same as you did when Andy used to play with your toys.”

“Well thanks! How is our dearest brother?” Robert hadn’t seen him for years. They’d been the best of friends once upon a time before he was adopted into their family. Then Andy had become the good son, the one who wanted to take after their father and run the farm, while Robert was the one with what his father called a flight of fancy. His son wasn’t going to be a racing driver, not if Jack Sugden had anything to do with it. Luckily, for Robert his Mum had supported him and while he had taken a fair bit of stick for having his Mum with him at the karting races when the other boys always had their Dad’s helping, he didn’t care.

“He’s fine.” She paused, and stared at him as if gauging his mood. “He’s getting married...to Katie.”

“Still a glutton for punishment then?”

“Robert! You slept with her the night before their first wedding!” He couldn’t deny that, young and stupid, he didn’t really have an excuse, except that he’d thought he was in love with her back then and maybe he was. That was what pushed him fully into his career in the end. He was spotted by a member of one of the teams and they took him on, found him sponsorship so he could move through the lower levels of racing before he became a fully fledged formula one driver and the team itself changed to Hotten racing. He’d left the village and never looked back, at least that’s what he told himself.

“She had nothing to do with it I suppose? Vic, come on we were kids back then. If they haven’t moved on from the past what can I do about it? Anyway you can give them my good wishes if you like. I’m guessing I’m not invited?”

“Do you want to be?”

“Not a chance. Although,” He put down his fork pulled his phone out of his pocket, “take a look at that.”

“That’s the Mill.”

“I was thinking of buying it.” He took the phone back, scrolling through the estate agent's details. It would take a lot of work but it would give him something to do while he wasn’t working or flying around the world. Living in a city had its perks but he was a country boy at heart even if he didn’t want to be a farmer, he missed the countryside and the fresh air and the peace.

“You want to move back to Emmerdale?”

“Maybe. I’m getting fed up of London, and I’d be closer to the team, to you.” He missed the silly little village where everybody knew everyone else’s business. It still felt like his home, after all these years.

“You and Aaron will be neighbours.” Robert’s eyes flicked up to her face, away from his phone, seeing the glint in her eye.

“Why would I care?”

“No reason, just thought you should know. So what’s Chrissie make of this plan? I can’t see her wanting to live in the countryside.” He sighs, he didn’t want to get into this until after the weekend.

“She doesn’t know. She er...she’s gone home.”

“Since this afternoon? What did you do this time?” He’s used to her reaction now whenever he complains about his relationship to her. “You’ve only just got over your last tiff, for goodness sake!”

“She found out I slept with her sister. Turns out she only came here with me because I’m a ticket into parties and the like.” He ducks as she goes to hit him about the back of the head. “It was a year ago, before we even got together! She’s just got a bee in her bonnet about it. Don’t say it, I know alright.” He can’t listen to her telling him how much he’s messed up. He feels like his life is starting to unravel piece by piece.

It isn't that he thought that Chrissie was the love of his life, far from it but she was fun and he'd enjoyed being with her, arguments and all. He didn’t like being alone, never had.

“Are you listening to me?” Vic’s voice pulls him from his thoughts.

“Depends, are you done nagging?”

“I was actually asking what you were going to do with your week off after Canada?” He hasn’t given it much thought, he tended to go from race to race rather than thinking too far ahead. It isn’t often they get an extra week between races, other than the mid season break. “I’m going home, you can come with me if you like.”

“Yeah, because Andy would love that!”

“You’re the one looking at houses in the village.”

“Maybe, let’s see how the weekend goes first. I might just want to get drunk.”

“That always helps. Come home with me. When was the last time you were in the village?” He wants to resist but he never could say no to her when she looked at him like that. Sometimes having your sister know your every move was a bad idea.

“You know when it was, Vic.” He puts a hand on her shoulder as he sees her remember.

Their Dad’s funeral. That was the last time he’d gone to the village, about eighteen months after he’d left home, left to pursue his dream, his father’s voice ringing in his ears that it was a pipedream. That had probably been the nicest thing he’d said that day, not long after finding out he’d slept with his brother’s fiance. He guessed he couldn’t blame his Dad for being angry but it had hurt that he’d not tried harder to make him stay or at least make it seem like he’d be welcome to come back.

It had taken losing him to tempt him back and even then he hadn’t been sure, right up to the moment he’d jumped in his car. He’d stood on the bridge watching, couldn’t face actually being at the funeral, couldn’t face going afterwards to see his sister, to see the devastation on her face at the loss of the man she adored not even four years since they lost their mother. So he’d got back into his car and headed straight back to London, never venturing to the village again, even with the team’s HQ mere miles away.

“That was a long time ago, Robert. Maybe it’s time.” Maybe it was, after all like she said, he was the one looking at houses in the village.

“We’ll see.” He looked up, saw Aaron and his race engineer wandering over to their table. He knew Victoria and Adam were dancing around each other and he wasn’t in the mood. “I’m heading up to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Robert,” He heard her disapproving sigh. “You could try…”

“I’ve got a headache, Vic, I’m not being rude, I swear.” He ignored her muttered ‘hmm’, nodded to the two men as they sat down at the table, and headed out of the restaurant to the lifts. When he turned back to look while he waited he thought he must be imagining Aaron staring at him.

*****

He’s awake early the next morning so he takes the chance to go for a run around the track, the easiest place to go, where he won’t be bothered. He tries to concentrate on thinking through the plans he and the team had made for the race, the strategies and such, but he’s distracted, can’t concentrate. In the end he gives up, turns up the volume of his music and carries on running, enjoying the solitude before the day descends into briefings, laps and a lot of hanging around waiting.

A couple of hours later when it becomes clear he’s unlikely to be going anywhere in the car at least for the time being, he clatters out of the garage and gets changed. He ends up in the gym in the motorhome after the practice session because if nothing else it’s quiet. He’s barely in the door before he hears someone.

When he rounds the corner to the weights area he’s shocked to see Aaron, head in hands, right foot twitching up and down. He looks up as Robert makes a surprised noise at seeing him. His eyes are red as if he’s been rubbing at them. He looks...awful, that’s the only word Robert can use. He doesn’t understand, Aaron’s car was flying. The sarcastic comment he’d usually make on coming across his teammate dies on his lips and he can’t think of anything to say.

“Great.” He hears Aaron mutter under his breath.

“Are you alright?” Aaron snorts and Robert knows he should probably just leave. He’s not the person to comfort him if there is something wrong and he doesn’t know what to do. “Look I know we haven’t got off on the right foot but…”

“You know nothing.”

“Well I might, if you tell me.”

“And have you spread it all round the paddock that the new boy can’t hack it? That he gets so stressed out before a race that he’s physically sick? Shit.” Robert sees his eyes widen and he tries to hold in his laugh at Aaron’s reaction. Instead he sits down next to him on the bench, resting his forearms on his thighs.

“Look, I’m a bastard alright, I know that. Except I’m not, not really. That’s my reputation, so I play to it. Show no fear and all that. I was you once, and yeah I know that’s a cliche but I was. So I get it, you don’t want anyone to know anything that might give them an edge. You don’t need to worry about that with me. I’ve already got an edge.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

“I’m a better driver than you.” He smiles when Aaron huffs out a laugh and he notices that his breathing has slowed and his foot is still. “Feel better now?”

“Yeah, a bit. It just…”

“It’s always been this bad?” Robert understood to a point. He still got nervous but he’d never been like this. He didn’t know how Aaron managed it, to be this way before every race. “Even before qualifying?”

“Before all of it.”

“Why the hell would you do this? If you get like this, why put yourself through it?”

“Because this is all I’ve ever wanted to do.” He looked up at him, the blue eyes sincere. “Since I was about six years old. My uncle and I would watch the races together and he’d tell me all he knew about cars, then when I got older I’d watch him work in his garage. He was the one who got me into karting.” His eyes lit up as he talked about him, and Robert felt a pang of jealousy. His Mum had been great, driving him all over the place to karting races, shutting his Dad up when he complained, but she wasn’t a fan of cars, but Robert would have given anything to have had someone like that who understood cars, who he could talk to about them.

“So it’s him I have to thank for you kicking my arse is it?”

“Something like that. So now what?” Aaron sat up straight, stretching slightly. Robert did his best not to notice the way the fitted protective fire suit pulled across his chest, his racesuit tied around his waist.

Robert looked at his watch, dragging his eyes away from the man in front of him. “Well, you need to go and qualify. Are you alright now?” Aaron nodded, although he still looked pale. Maybe he had before every race and Robert just hadn’t noticed, too stuck in his own head.

“What about you?” He looked at him, as if noticing for the first time that Robert was in his team shirt and not his race suit.

“I have to go and see if they’ve managed to put the car back together. If not, I doubt I’m going to trouble you much.” It was strange but he found he didn’t mind as much as he thought he should. He still wanted to drive, he loved the tricky, tight Monaco track, but maybe if he just relaxed he might start to enjoy it again, something that had been missing all season. He watched Aaron go, before making his own way back to the garage to see what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. It's taken me longer than I expected to update so I'd rather post a shorter chapter than make anyone reading wait longer. Consequently it's a bit of a filler chapter but I hope you like it!
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long!

_***...and it’s a stunning race by the Hotten team, taking the first two places on the podium. The drivers themselves are even smiling. How long it will last is anyone’s guess…***_

As it turns out he needn’t have worried about anything. Aaron beat him, again, Robert having to start so far behind because of the changes to his car, almost made that inevitable but he ended up finishing second, a fair bit of luck and the usual Monaco retirements, helping him along the way, It meant that the celebrations on the massive yacht that the team owned were wild, the extra week between races meaning everyone could let go just that little bit more.

He hadn’t seen Aaron since the boss had made a speech at the start of the night. He’d been dragged into a melee of his mechanics and engineers and that had been that. As things calmed down slightly and most of the guests had started to leave, Robert made his way over to his sister who was cuddled up to Adam on one of many sofas dotted around.

“Hey, Vic.” He leant to whisper in her ear, “You seen Aaron anywhere?”

“Think he went outside. You’re not going to start…”

“No. Just want to congratulate him. I’ll see you tomorrow. Adam, take care of her, understand?” Adam raised his glass at him in some kind of salute and Robert smiled. He thought Adam was a bit of a prat but he seemed to like his sister and he made her smile so that was enough for Robert.

He swiped two glasses of champagne from the bar and headed out into the fresh air of a Monte Carlo night. He wandered round the nearly empty deck until he saw Aaron, sitting on the edge, arms leaning on the barrier, legs hanging over the side, looking out over the lights of the town. Robert watched him for a minute before walking over and sitting beside him.

“Here.” He hands him a glass before taking a sip from his own. “Your engineer is chatting up my sister.”

“He’s a good bloke, she’ll be fine.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think that. So what are you doing out here all alone? Plenty of parties going on out there for a winner.” He gestured towards the town.

“Not my idea of fun.”

“You alright?” Robert put his glass down somewhere behind him, “Look if you’re worried about earlier, I’m not going to say anything...to anyone.” Aaron nodded. “So come on, what’s the matter? You won, Aaron! Smile, would ya?”

“Why do you care? I thought you hated me.”

Robert sighed, “No, I don’t hate you. I...that’s why I came over. Thought it was about time we tried to get along. I’ve been an idiot...Do you know how irritating it is to have someone who’s younger than you, better than you, come into your team and start showing you up? I’m not used to not being the best...so I acted out. Can we start over?”

Aaron shrugged, but Robert could see a hint of a smile on his face. They sat in silence for a while, watching people wandering past. Robert hadn’t realised how much his attitude had affected Aaron. He knew he was a bit selfish, always had been, needed to be to get where he was but the race earlier showed that if he just concentrated on his driving he did better. Maybe it was that simple, maybe he was overthinking everything. He also realised he liked Aaron’s company.

“Shouldn’t you be keeping your girlfriend company?” Aaron asked after a while.

“Be a bit difficult that. She’s gone home...and she’s no longer my girlfriend.”

“Ah…” Robert could tell he didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t think we were loves young dream or anything, we spent more time arguing than anything else, but with what we do, jetting off here, there and everywhere, it was nice having someone there, you know?” Robert sighed and laid back staring up at the sky. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Robert lifted his head to scowl at him, hearing the teasing in his voice. “I’m single. Boyfriend got fed up with never seeing me.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, not a problem is it?”

“No, no course not. I just didn’t...oh shut up Robert.” He felt his face going red so he closed his eyes. That way he couldn’t see Aaron laughing at him.

“It’s fine.” Aaron can’t stop laughing. “I thought you’d know.”

“Why would I? None of my business.”

“I think it’s fairly common knowledge, although I don’t go round telling everyone. I’m amazed it’s not been in the papers yet...I’ve probably talked it up now, haven’t I.”

“Nobody else’s business is it.” That’s naive and he knows it. He’s been in the press often enough during his career to know that whatever they consider their business will be printed, no matter what.

“Yeah well, we’ll see. So, what are you doing after Canada. A whole seven days to ourselves.”

“Victoria is trying to convince me to go home with her.” He sits back up, the alcohol he’s consumed making him likely to fall asleep on the deck. “You?”

Aaron drained his glass of champagne, grimacing slightly, “I’m hoping to finally get moved into my house. It’s been standing empty since March.”

“Mmm, Vic said you’re near Emmerdale, right?”

“Yeah. I forgot, that’s where you’re from. You don’t want to go back?”

“I do,” He realised he did, he wanted to see his home again. “Just bad memories, I suppose. Still I’ve been thinking about going back for a while. Maybe I should just bite the bullet.”

They spend a while talking about the village, Aaron talking about the the house and Robert about his plans to buy the Mill. Eventually the party completely broke up and they were completely alone on the deck. They got on well, Robert realised.

“Reckon we’re going to get chucked out in a minute.” Robert got up and stretched. “Time I found my bed, I think. Wanna walk with me?”

“Don’t you want to check on your sister?” Aaron asked him as he got to his feet.

“And get a slap? No thanks. Vic can handle herself. Come on.”

The two of them wandered slowly back to their hotel, through the winding streets of Monte Carlo, mostly deserted given the hour, although the music from the bars was still thumping. Robert guessed his chances of a decent night’s sleep weren’t that high. They were chatting about nothing really but it felt nice and Robert was dreading reaching the hotel. He put the thought out of his head, it would bring nothing but trouble, he knew that.

“Well, here we are.” Robert stopped at the door to the hotel. “I’d ask if you wanted another drink but I know I’ve definitely had enough.”

“You’re being very nice...can I expect it to continue in Canada, or does it depend on whether you do well or not?”

Robert laughed, eyes sparkling. “You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you? Anyway...I assume we’re on the same flight so I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah. Er...thanks for yesterday, again.”

“You’d have done the same.” Robert told him, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Well…” Aaron smirked, gently swaying from side to side, “Depends how much of a prat you were being, I suppose.”

“Can’t argue with that. Goodnight, Aaron.”

“Night, Robert.” With that he disappears inside. Robert watches him go, realises he wants to follow him more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, they're really keeping me going with this!
> 
> It's taken longer to get them to this point than I originally planned but we're getting there! Then hopefully it won't be long until the scene that started the whole thing!
> 
> Next chapter may take a while (I keep saying that!) because I've got to work on my big bang fic for a while, but I will update so don't worry!
> 
> Enjoy!

_***...On to Montreal and the questions still come about the tension between the Hotten Team drivers, although by the looks of the last race things might be about to improve…***_

“So, you and Aaron seemed closer on the plane.” Victoria sing-songed as she swept into his hotel room. He always regretted giving her a spare key card but she managed to get one from him every time. Some days he regrets even suggesting she come and work for the team even though he knows he’d be utterly lost without her.

“Good morning to you too.” He’s still laying in bed, thankfully decent seeing as his sister doesn’t feel the need to knock. “You can come in by the way.”

“Oh hush. You like him, don’t you?”

“What? No!” He sat up, watching as she started pulling his team clothes from the wardrobe. “Vic, you do know I can dress myself.”

“Really...is that why you’re late?” He scrambled for his phone, sitting on the bedside table. He realised in his tiredness the night before he’d forgotten to set his alarm.

“Fuck. Why didn’t you call me and wake me up?”

“You told me you were an adult and could get yourself up in the morning, if you remember.” She sounded entirely too smug and he scowled at her. “Get up. I’ll fetch you some coffee. And I know I’m right, about Aaron.” With that she was gone and he could do nothing but stare after her.

He gets himself up and manages to get to the track to find he’s only fifteen minutes late. Thankfully on race day there’s not that much to do until a couple of hours before the race. All he has to do is concentrate on the race.

“Rob,” He stops mid stride as he hears Victoria behind him on his way to the garage. “Did you see Aaron on your way in?”

“No, I haven’t seen him since yesterday. Why?”

“Paul wants him, some last minute details he wants to tell him about. Adam can’t find him, doesn’t want to get him into trouble if he doesn’t have to.”

“And you don’t want to get Adam into trouble.” She glares at him. “Fine. I’ll look for him, not like I’ve got a job to do or anything.”

He ignores her comments as he heads back out of the garage, a fair idea of where Aaron will be. It doesn’t take him long to find him, same as in Monaco he’s in the weights section of the gym, doesn’t look much better than he had then either.

“You’re getting too predictable, Dingle.” He dropped down beside him, figuring if nothing else he could distract him for a few minutes. “Don’t want to be like that on the track.”

“What do you want?” Aaron almost growls.

“Now, now. I thought we were friends. I came to find you, Adam’s been looking for you. Apparently the boss wants you. I mean I could have left you here...it’d make my race a hundred times easier,” His smiles grows as he sees Aaron scowl at him, “But I said I’d be less of a prat so…”

“This is you being less of a prat? God help me!”

“Seriously though, have you ever thought about seeing someone about this? It can’t be good for you.”

“Oh that’d look really good wouldn’t it?”

“Plenty of people use sports psychologists. Worth a try at least. Anyway...I should go before Paul thinks we’re both MIA. Sure you’re alright?” Aaron nods. “Well my work here is done. I’d say have a good race but…”

“Just go. I’ll be there in a minute.”

By the time the race comes, Robert has put Aaron to the back of his mind. All he’s concentrating on is the race and beating the cars in front of him. The fact one of them is driven by Aaron makes no difference really. He convinces himself of that right up to the moment he hears his engineer tell him that Aaron’s off the track. For once Robert had been in front, hadn’t seen the accident. He must be ok, he tells himself, there’s no safety car, no flags but he can’t deny that his heart skips a little. He can tell himself until he’s blue in the face that he just wants to get along with Aaron to make his work life easier but he knows deep down that his sister is right and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

He wins, he’s closing the gap on Aaron and he’s happy, it’s what he wants after all but now he’s distracted by how he feels and he can’t work out what to do about it. If he lets Aaron know how he feels and he rejects him how will that affect the team when there’s already been so much upheaval. Victoria would tell him that it wasn’t the team that was the most important thing here, but to him, for now, it was. He wanted that third title. He also wants Aaron, he just has to work out which one is the most important.

When he’s finished with the post race interviews he turns to Victoria who has been corralling him round the press line as always. She’s smiling and it’s infectious and he shakes his head at her.

“Have you seen Aaron?” He asks, trying to sound nonchalant, determined not to give her anything to mock him for.

“He’s gone to the hospital.”

“What?” This time he can’t hide his panic. He’d been told it was a simple shunt and then he’d spun. “Is he alright?”

“Far as I know. He hurt his wrist or something.” She’s more preoccupied with checking her phone and he tries not to lose his temper, wants to demand information that she doesn’t have. He’ll have to be patient and that’s something that he’s never been good at.

~~~ * ~~~

“Morning.” He slumped into a chair, still half asleep. He hadn’t slept well, worried about Aaron. He’d tried to get hold of him but his phone had been off. He could have gone to his room but he’d been late to bed, thanks to his mechanics and he didn’t think talking to him when he was just a tiny bit drunk was a good idea. He hoped he could catch up with him before they left for their flight. “Anyone seen Aaron?”

“He’s gone straight to the airport. He’d got a right mood on.” Adam got to his feet, “I’m going to pack. See you later babe.”

“Someone had a good night then.” Robert commented when Adam had left.

“I did thank you. You however...I thought you were going to talk to Aaron.”

“I was going to ask how he was, that’s all.”

“You’re hopeless!”

“You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I am, which is why I’m telling you that if you like him you should tell him. What are you so afraid of?”

“Well for a start, we’ve only just started getting on so if I mess up, that’s ruined...can’t see Paul being too pleased either and the press would have a field day!”

“Why would you mess it up?” He just looks at her. He’s messed up every relationship he’s been in one way or another, as she well knows. “Ok, well if you’re determined to have a pity party all by yourself, I can’t help. You know what I think...it’s about time you were happy. As for the press...think you’ll find that’s part of my job.”

“Thanks Vic.”

“You need to talk to him.” She put her hand on his arm.

“He’s already at the airport and there is no way we’re having that discussion with everyone else around.” She can’t argue with that so sits quiet for a few minutes as he sips his coffee. He can’t face breakfast at all.

She drains her coffee cup, and gets up. “Come on, we’re going to the airport and then you’re coming to Emmerdale with me. I know for a fact Aaron’s staying with his Mum this week while he moves so you can see him then, sort this out.” Robert looked at her, maybe she was right, he could look at the house while he was there, at least that way it wouldn’t be a completely wasted trip.

“Fine. But if he hits me, I’m blaming you.” She laughs as he gets up and follows her to collect his luggage before they go to the airport.

~~~ * ~~~

“Here carry this.” He groaned as Vic pushed her bag into his chest. He still wasn’t sure being back in Emmerdale was the right thing but every time he’d mentioned it his sister wouldn’t take no for an answer, so here he was. Thankfully it was evening and the village seemed to be deserted. He wasn’t ready for seeing any familiar faces. “Come on in then.”

He followed her into the cottage. He remembers her excited phone call to him when he was racing in Brazil one year, telling him she’d had her offer accepted on it. It’s nice. He remembers it from when he was a child but she’s made it light and airy despite it’s size and it instantly reminded him of her.

“It’s nice, Vic, really nice.” He puts her bags down by the stairs, looking around.

“Thanks. So are you going to see Aaron?”

“Really, you’re not even going to let me settle in?” He’d seen him briefly on the plane but he’d been in a mood just like Adam had said. Understandable he supposed, given how his race ended. Robert had just managed to make sure he was alright and hadn’t done anything to his wrist before the plane took off. When they landed Aaron had disappeared by the time he and Vic had collected their bags.

“No because you’ll just keep putting it off until it’s time for you to leave. Now we’re going over to the pub for dinner because I don’t want to cook. Your diet can have a night off.” She’s up to something, he can tell and he knows that it usually doesn’t end well for him.

As soon as he walks into the pub he gets it. Aaron’s sat at the bar, pint in hand, chatting with someone. There’s a lull in conversations as the pub goes quiet. He’s used to attention, revels in it almost, in the right place anyway, but here and now it makes his skin crawl. The only saving grace is that his brother and Katie aren’t around. He lets Victoria nudge him over to the bar. It feels strange, being back, after all he was barely old enough to drink when he left the village but it wasn’t all that different from what he remembered.

“Chas, can we have two orange juices, please.” He hears Vic order and he looks at her.

“Er...orange juice?”

“You can have a proper drink when you’ve talked to him.” She whispers and he rolls his eyes. He doesn’t know if Aaron’s seen him yet, he’s busy talking to a dark haired man that Robert vaguely recognizes.

“I’m not doing it in a bar full of people!” He hisses at her. When she hands him his drink he turns to find a table, hoping to get some peace when he hears her pipe up again. “Hey Chas, you don’t know my brother do you?”

“I know of him.” Sighing he turns back, puts on one of his professional smiles.

“Shouldn’t believe all you read, you know.”

“No, but I do believe what my best mate and my son tell me.” Alright then. He meets Aaron’s eye finally across the bar and he can see him smirking, challenging him to go up against his Mum.

“Well I can’t do much about what Katie thinks, although I’m pretty sure she was just as involved as I was. No matter...not my concern any more. As for Aaron...I’ve told him before he’s playing with the big boys now.” He’s pretty sure she’s going to tip the pint she’s just pulled over him but Aaron thankfully stands up and comes to his rescue.

“Mum, put the glass down. He’s winding you up! I told you we’re alright now, remember? Not to mention that I’m twenty five...you know not a child anymore, can fight my own battles.” He turns to Robert. “Sorry...she’s a bit…”

“Fierce?” Aaron snorts. “Don’t worry about it.” He thinks it’s nice that she’s so protective. His Mum used to be the same. Being back here even for a few hours has brought it all back and while he’s always missed her it’s stronger here. All of a sudden he has to get out. “Sorry...I...I have to go.”

He doesn’t stop until he reaches the graveyard, finds himself falling to his knees by his mother’s headstone. He doesn’t know why he’s here, it isn’t like she’s there, it doesn’t make him feel closer to her. He can conjure up memories of her anywhere but he felt a pull, something telling him to come.

“Hi, Mum. I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long. I...don’t know why I’m here, why I think it’s a good idea to move back. Andy hates me, there’s nothing here for me except Vic.” He pulls up a few tufts of grass from around the stone, trying to tidy it a bit. “Aaron’s here I suppose, but that might not be a good thing if...am I mad to even think it could work? I mean even if he feels the same, two drivers from the same team...won’t that give everyone something to talk about. I miss you. I wish you were here to tell me what to do. You always knew what was best.”

“Robert?” He jumps as he hears Aaron’s voice behind him. He quickly scrubs the tears away from his cheeks before he turns around. He hopes Aaron hadn’t heard any of that, tries to see from his face whether he has or not. “Victoria sent me to check you were ok.”

“Yeah...it’s just been a while. How did she know where I’d be?” He asks as they start walking back into the village.

“Even I know she has some kind of sixth sense. You coming back over? I hope Mum didn’t…”

“No...Just made me miss mine. I think I’m going to head back to Vic’s. Maybe see you tomorrow?” He stops, just outside the post office...no the café, so much has changed. “I’m going to take a look at Mill at eleven if you fancy seeing just how much of a money pit I’ve bought.”

“Yeah alright, I’m not moving until Thursday. See you there?” Robert nods and before he knows he’s reaching out and cupping Aaron’s jaw, kissing him softly, no more than pressing their lips together until Aaron pulls away and stares back at him, expression unreadable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly got inspired tonight.
> 
> We'll get back to the racing soon enough but this is just the two of them in the village :)
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait!

Aaron’s waiting outside the Mill when Robert gets there the next morning. Robert can’t deny staring at him leaning against the gate post, hands in his pockets, sunglasses on. He’s still in a state of disbelief from the night before. Those seconds between him kissing Aaron and him speaking had felt like the longest in his life.

_Aaron hadn’t said anything for a good thirty seconds, he was just staring at Robert. He wanted to say something to take it back, because it didn’t look like it was going to work out too well for him. He’d made an utter fool of himself for nothing._

_“I…” What could he say?_

_“What...why did you do that?” Aaron’s voice was quiet, and Robert thought he could detect a hint of hurt there. He was about to answer when a couple of teens walked past, calling out to the pair of them. Robert didn’t know who they were but Aaron absentmindedly waved a hand at them. Robert waited for them to get out of hearing range before he opened his mouth to speak but Aaron got there first. “Was this all a big joke to you? You find out I’m gay and you thought, you’d play nice, for what? I thought you were sincere, that you actually wanted us to get on. Is this a good laugh at my expense? Going to report back and tell everyone in the paddock just how gullible I am?”_

_“What? No! Aaron, no...I...do you really think I’d do that? You really think that little of me?” He’d expected to be rejected, maybe even punched, he wasn’t sure, but not this, not that he would think Robert could be so spiteful._

_“Well, I didn’t but…” He sighs, looks around. Robert just waits, doesn’t want to interrupt whatever is going on in his head. “Why did you kiss me?”_

_“Why does anyone kiss anyone else?” Maybe he can brave it out, because he still isn’t sure which way this is going to go and he wants to try and save face if he can. “Look if I’m barking up the wrong tree just say so and then maybe we can forget this ever happened?”_

_“I...I thought you were straight?”_

_“I’m bi.” It’s taken years for him to be able to say it without any hesitation and it still takes him by surprise a little bit that he can. “Look, Aaron, I swear to you, this isn’t some joke, it’s not. I wouldn’t do that. If you want we can forget about this and just be mates.”_

_“It’s not a joke.” Aaron whispers and if Robert didn’t know better he’d think he was asking a question but he’s not, it’s almost as if he’s convincing himself that it’s true._

_“It’s most definitely not a joke. I can think of far better ways of getting one over on you than this. I kissed you because I wanted to and if you don’t...then I’ll go and we can never speak of it again.”_

_Aaron doesn’t say anything, Robert can’t read his face and he’s starting to lose hope and beginning to feel like an idiot standing the middle of the village, a village where he’s probably remembered for all the wrong reasons. He wants to run and hide. As he’s about to do just that and take himself back to Vic’s, Aaron reaches out a hand to his and pulls him towards the café, round the side so they’re out of sight of anyone walking past._

_Robert can hear his heart beating fast as Aaron backs him up against the wall, can feel the stone hard and rough against his back through his thin cotton shirt. Aaron doesn’t say anything he just stares at him, eyes almost boring into Robert’s, the deep pools of blue pulling him in, before his gaze shifts, down to his lips and they part as Robert licks them nervously, waiting. He watches as Aaron grins slightly before he tilts his head and covers Robert’s mouth with his._

_The next thing he knows, Aaron’s hands are in his hair, he’s pressed up against him, Robert clinging onto his sleeves. It’s messy, their teeth clashing more than once and he can feel Aaron’s beard scratching at him, but it’s the best he’s felt in a long time. It’s over before he wants it to be, Aaron pulling away. He stays pressed against Robert the warmth surrounding him and he swallows hard._

_“So...never speaking of it again, then.” He quips, breath coming fast._

_“Idiot.”_

They’d gone to the pub after, sneaking in the back door and hiding out in Aaron’s room, away from in Aaron’s words ‘ _interfering mothers and sisters_ ’. Robert had laughed when he saw the games console in the corner, a relic from the last time Aaron lived there permanently. At that point Aaron had challenged him to a game. Two hours later he was utterly defeated as Aaron laughed, beating him once again.

“Morning. I’m first again I see.” Aaron quipped, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head.

“Shut up.”

“I can’t help it if I’m just the best, mate.” He held out his hands, walking backwards down the driveway. Robert ignored him, trying not to laugh, as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket. He looked up at the building in front of him and sighed. He wondered if he’d bit off way more than he could chew. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to be back here with so many memories, that’s without the problem of Andy and Katie. He guesses it won’t be much longer before word reaches his brother that he’s back. “Oi! Haven’t got all day you know!”

“Alright. Bloody hell, what do I see in you?” He grumbled as he unlocked the door and shoved it open. He stood back to let Aaron pass, surprised when Aaron stopped to kiss him. He couldn’t help but look behind him as he walked into the house.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” He shook himself, it was just being back here making him watch his every step. “So, what do you think?” He looks around the blackened shell of his new purchase.

“It’s going to take a lot of work. Gonna cost a fortune.”

Robert shrugged. “Nothing else to spend my money on.”

“Well you’re a regular ray of sunshine this morning aren’t you? The prospect of going out with me that good is it?”

“It’s not that...going out now are we?”

“Not if you keep this up. Now what is it?” Aaron comes over, settles his hands on Robert’s hips making Robert smile, despite his mood.

“This place...always brings out the worst in me.”

“So why come back?”

“I’m lonely, I guess. I know I spend most of the year around people and Vic, but I miss her when she’s up here. It’s still my home. It just means I have to face my brother, or more to the point his fiancee.” Aaron gives him a confused look. “You mean you haven’t been filled in on the Sugden folklore?”

“Despite what you seem to think, not every conversation revolves around you.”

Robert sighs. “I slept with her the night before their wedding. When it all came out I couldn’t stay. That’s when I joined the team as the test driver.” Aaron started laughing. “What?”

“Well it turned out pretty well for you, didn’t it? Look it’s been what nearly ten years? Don’t you think your brother might have moved on?” Robert didn’t think that would be the case but he didn’t say anything, the less he thought about Andy the better. “Right then, what are you going to do with this place?”

Glad of the change of subject Robert tells him what he’s planning, taking no notice as Aaron mocks his taste. He knows he needs to deal with his feelings about seeing Andy again. Maybe the best way is to get it over with like ripping off a plaster.

“What are you thinking about?” Aaron asks and he turns to find him sitting on the floor, He sits beside him leaning his head back against the wall.

“Hmm? Nothing, just family stuff.”

“Listen...I’ve been thinking.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“How are we going to do this?”

“What? Us? Like everyone else I imagine.”

“But we’re not are we...like everyone else, I mean. The press will think all their Christmases have come at once.”

“Well I wasn’t planning on shouting it from the rooftops.”

“No, but we should probably have some idea of how to handle it if people do find out.” Robert sighed. He wasn’t in the mood to think about any of it, anything that might jeopardize them before they’ve even got started. “I’m just saying…”

“Can’t we just...until we leave here, can we just have it be the two of us? Think about everything else another day?” He rests his head on Aaron’s shoulder, not up for a long conversation about the media or the team. He just wants to be with Aaron.

“If you want. Come on let’s get out of here. I’ll buy you the pint you didn’t get last night.”

Robert laughs as they leave the house. He’s got a good feeling about it, even if it means being in the same village as Andy and Katie again. Still he reasons, he won’t be here all that much, even in the winter there’s testing and all sorts that will keep him away. It’ll be nice to have a proper home again.

~~~ * ~~~

“You don’t have to leave.” Aaron says watching him get dressed the next morning.

“I don’t want to but I need clean clothes, and a shower.” He grinned at Aaron’s face, “Alone! Meet me for lunch?” He leaned down for one more kiss as he buttoned his shirt, crumpled from Aaron pulling it off him and screwing it up into a ball to throw across the room.

“In public?”

“Yeah, why not? We’re teammates aren’t we? Nothing strange in that. I don’t want to hide, Aaron, I just...we can just let people find out as and when.”

“I need to tell Mum then.”

“Oh...well in that case I’m definitely going.” He’d put up with her glaring in his direction while they had a drink the night before and that was before she knew anything. He shuddered thinking about how she’d react.

“Chicken.” Aaron teased, not making any attempt to get up from the bed, looking utterly sinful lying there and it was taking all Robert had not to join him.

“Damn right. I’ll see you later.” He was still smiling when he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked straight into Chas.

“What are you doing here at this time of the morning.” He doesn’t know what to say, it isn’t his place to tell her anything but she’s obviously not stupid. “Aaron!”

“Look, Chas, I’m just going back to Victoria’s, if you’ll just…” He tries to move past her but she blocks his way. He sighs as he hears heavy footsteps behind him. He turns round and sighs in relief at seeing Aaron, thankfully dressed, coming down the stairs.

“What’s the matter?”

“What’s going on? Please don’t tell me...you and him…”

“So what if we are?” Aaron shrugs, standing next to Robert who is trying hard to ignore how he looks in the black t-shirt with his arms crossed over his chest showing off his arm muscles to perfection.

“Aaron, you know what he’s like…”

“Yes, I do. You don’t. You know what Katie told you. You going to hold the stuff I did as a teenager against me?”

“What did you do?” Robert can’t help but ask, gets a glare from Chas for it, but he’s getting used to that.

“Never you mind.” Aaron nudges him so he shuts up. “Mum, I like him, can you just leave it at that and trust me.”

“Aaron, it hasn’t been that long since you and Ed were together.” Robert snaps his head up as Aaron almost growls.

“Long enough. Mum I’m done discussing this with you. Robert and I are together whether you like it or not. Now let him past.” Robert watched as she moved aside, still glaring at him. He turned to Aaron who had a small smile on his face. “I’ll see you at lunchtime.”

“Yeah. You, er...might want to brace yourself for Vic’s reaction.” Aaron laughed and Robert decided it was the best time to leave. Without glancing at Chas he went out the back door into the sunshine.

~~~ * ~~~

It’s another day before Robert can get up the courage to ask Aaron about what’s been playing on his mind. He’s helping him move into his house, the removals company have done the majority of it but there are still boxes from the pub that Aaron insisted on moving himself.

“What the hell have you got in here?” He questions, putting the heavy box down on the living room floor.

“Magazines, some trophies I won as a kid…why?” Aaron asks from his place on the floor. He’s busy slotting DVDs into the shelves by the television.

“Because I’ve worked out how you’re going to carry on beating me. You’re going to break me by getting me to lift all your crap all over the place.” He drops down onto the sofa, sighing loudly as he sinks into it. “Is that it now?”

“Yes.” He puts the last of the DVDs on the shelf before getting to his feet. “Comfortable?”

“Very. Come here.” He holds out his hand and when Aaron takes it, pulls him onto the sofa next to him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Could I stop you?”

“Your Mum, she made it sound...she said it wasn’t that long since you and Ed split up.” He feels Aaron shift beside him, expects him to get up. Instead he rests his head on Robert’s chest, one hand resting on his thigh. “You don’t have to tell me, but are you…”

“I’m not on the rebound. I told you he dumped me, couldn’t handle me being out of the country every other weekend, all the travelling. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what was coming, GP2 is exactly the same.”

“So what changed?” Robert put his hand on Aaron’s waist, t-shirt bunching in his hand.

“His matches ended up being the weekends I was home more often than not, so we saw each other even less. You can’t keep a relationship going when you only see each other a few times a month.” He shrugs. “At least that’s how he put it. He was right, I know that but it was...we’d been together a long time. I moved to France for him. Still it’s over now, has been for months, was probably over long before we admitted it. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Sorry, shouldn’t have asked.”

“Don’t be daft. Anyway you and Chrissie, was it, have only been over for a couple of weeks!” Robert laughs.

“Yeah well I think we established that it wasn’t the romance of the century. I told you, she liked the parties a lot more than me.” He closed his eyes, fed up with talking now, clutched at Aaron a little tighter. He wanted to enjoy the time they had together, they only had a few days before they were back to the routine of testing, briefings and racing and they’d have to be apart again, or at the very least they wouldn’t get the chance to do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Also, another apology because the next chapter might be a while as I'm away next week and so far have nothing written! Promise not to make everyone wait too long.
> 
> Nervous about this chapter because the second half is what I've had in mind since I first thought about writing this months ago so I hope it works.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_***...Spa is always one to look forward to. Notoriously a popular circuit with many of the drivers, it may be one to remember…***_

Robert loves racing, he does. It’s hard to explain and when people ask him why he does it when it can be so dangerous, he sometimes can’t answer. He supposes the adrenaline rush is a big part of the attraction but it’s more than that. It’s been his sole focus for nearly a decade, maybe longer and he’s never been able to imagine not doing it anymore.

He has another focus now though. Aaron. It’s always been that his relationships have come second to racing, always, but this time he wants to get it right, doesn’t want to lose him because of it. Of course it helps that Aaron knows exactly what he’s getting into, knows the amount of time that has to be spent in the gym or the garage, doing interviews or photo shoots, any number of things they have to do that inevitably get in the way of plans they make. It never bothered him before, no matter who he was with, but he checks the calendar a bit more carefully and he knows Aaron does the same, they try to have at least a couple of days completely free so that they can just be Robert and Aaron.

The past week, two months into their relationship, Aaron had surprised him with a couple of nights in a cottage perched on a Yorkshire cliff top. It was heaven, just the two of them, no one to recognise them or interrupt them, no one demanding their time. It was just them, together. Long walks on the beach, quiet dinners, lazing in bed as long as they wanted, it had been perfect, just not long enough.

As his car passes through the gates to Spa he sighs. It’s time to go back to being Robert Sugden, racing driver, go back to pretending he and Aaron are nothing more than teammates. Neither of them are in a hurry to have the world intrude on their lives, but it’s difficult being away from him when he’s so close by. He laughs to himself, Aaron would call him soft if he told him. They’ve both talked about it, they know it’s inevitable that everyone will find out, they aren’t exactly hiding away, but they also know that it will cause a certain amount of talk and hassle especially with the team, so they’re reluctant to let it become public knowledge any quicker than it has to, especially as things are still so new between them.

He shakes his head as he steps out of the car, sunglasses immediately on so no one can really tell what he’s watching or thinking. It’s time to concentrate. He likes Spa, it’s usually a good race and boyfriend or not, he has every intention of beating Aaron to pole position this afternoon.

“What’s up with you?” As always, Victoria is right by his side, his guard dog against any of the press who might try and trip him up with their questions. He doesn’t mind, quite likes sparring with them but he does have a tendency to let his mouth get the better of his brain so he knows now to leave it to her.

“Nothing’s wrong, just thinking.”

“About what? Need I ask! I don’t know why the two of you don’t just drive here together!”

“You know why. And anyway, I haven’t seen him since yesterday, you know that.”

“Only because you’re too stubborn to do something about it. We could handle the press you know, I told you that.” She pushes as they reach the motorhome. He holds the door open not bothering to answer her. They’ve been through this many times over the past two months. “You know I’m right.”

“I know you’re annoying more like.” He stops walking as he spots Aaron on the other side of the dining area. He’s talking to someone Robert hasn’t seen before, except, he recognises him. How could he not, he’d seen enough photos of him when he’d helped Aaron sort his stuff in his new house. He doesn’t know why he’s here though, doesn’t know how he feels about it.

“You should go over.” Vic whispers. “I’ll come too.”

“I don’t need my little sister holding my hand...anyway I have stuff to do.” With that he wanders away towards the part of the motorhome where he has a room that’s just his. As he goes he sees Aaron catch his eye, smiling. He smiles back but he can tell from Aaron’s face it’s not a convincing one. He doesn’t like feeling like this, doesn’t know that he ever has before but seeing Aaron looking so happy sitting talking with Ed made him want to run. That or storm over and kiss Aaron in front of everyone, which probably wouldn’t be the best idea he’s ever had.

He knows the two of them still get on, it had been a mainly amicable break up, Aaron had told him that, and after all it hasn’t been all that long since they broke up. Aaron had told him all of that, but he hadn’t told him that Ed would be here. Not that he had to, but Robert would have appreciated the warning.

He hasn’t been in the tiny room, that’s the only place he can get any peace, for more than a few minutes before there’s a knock on the door. He calls out for them to come in, knowing it’s one of two people. He’s stretched out on the sofa, legs hanging over the edge because it’s too small. The whole room is, but it’s enough, it isn’t like he spends that much time here. He looks over as Aaron sidles into the room.

“What’s the matter?”

“Hmm?” Robert isn’t going to be the one to bring it up, it’s his problem and he’ll get over it. Not that there is a problem, he can’t help feeling jealous, even if it is just over two people sitting at a table chatting. He groans, realises just how stupid it sounds. “Oh, headache, wanted a bit of peace.”

“So it’s not about the fact that my ex is sitting out there?”

“Is he? Didn’t notice.” It sounds false even to him and Aaron laughs, a sharp bark of a laugh that Robert hates.

“Good job you never took up acting, you’re pretty shit at it.” He perches on the edge of the table opposite the sofa, looking down at Robert. “I...he texted me this morning, said he was free, said he wanted to see me.”

“It’s fine. None of my business anyway.”

“Robert, I’m not stupid...and neither is Ed. He took one look at me and knew I was with someone.” That makes Robert sit up straight. “You know, there’s nothing to be jealous of.”

“Who said I was jealous?” Aaron just looked at him. One of the things he loved about him was that he could see right through him. “You were with him so long, you moved countries for him.”

“Yeah I did. Still didn’t work out. I’m with you, not him. Come here.” Robert gets up, unwilling to turn down the chance of being near him, stands in front of him. Aaron pulls him closer so they’re touching, hands immediately working under his t-shirt to rest on his back, warm on his skin. “He’s going to be here for the race, is that going to be a problem?”

“No, no honestly. I’m just being an idiot. I just missed you. I’ve missed having you around.” That’s all it is and it’s selfish but that’s how he feels. His fingers brush along Aaron’s hairline on his neck, knows he likes it.

“We can talk to Paul if you want to?”

“Maybe, not here though, we need to talk about it first.” He sighs, they’ll have to go soon, get to work they don’t have time for an in-depth discussion. “Will you come to my room tonight? It’s only the team on our floor.”

“If you want me to.” Robert nods and leans in to kiss him. “Come on then, back to it.”

*****

Robert slammed through the door at the back of the garage wanting nothing more than to get to the motorhome, away from prying eyes. He felt like an idiot. It was his fault, he couldn’t even put the blame on anyone else it was clear for everyone to see that he’d overdriven the car and ended up in the barrier for his trouble, barely managing to limp the car home. He didn’t even want to think about the fact that it had all played out in front of Aaron’s ex. That bothered him more than he was willing to admit, especially after he’d finished on pole the day before and felt pretty good for the rest of the day, his mood only improving further when Aaron knocked on the door to his hotel room later that night.

He starts to feel a bit better when he’s showered and dressed in his team shirt and jeans. He knows he can’t avoid to round of interviews and postmortems with the team but he’ll stay hidden as long as he can to lick his wounds. Out of habit he switches on the TV in his room to watch the rest of the race, like an addict who can’t keep away. Maybe he just likes seeing what he’s missing out on. Aaron is still leading which at least brings a bit of a smile to his lips. Not a completely ruined weekend then. He lays back on the small sofa that he insisted be installed in the little room he only used before and after races, it wasn’t comfortable but it would do until he could escape the circuit and get to his hotel. He closes his eyes the rapid commentary on the race low enough that he’s not really hearing the words.

He’s just drifting off when the cadence of the commentary changes into panic. He opens his  
eyes to see a car in flames and he feels his heart start to race. It’s the one thing he has never made his peace with about being a racing driver. He’s accepted it’s a dangerous sport, that any race could easily be his last, but the one thing that haunts him is being stuck in a car that catches fire. He sits up eyes stuck on the screen trying to see if the driver has got out, if he can see whoever it is walking away. Then he sees it, the vivid electric blue stripes on the side of the car, and he’s up and running before he even thinks about it. He has to get to Aaron.

He knows where it is, he knows every inch of the track that he doesn’t need to ask, he just runs. It’s not far from the paddock but by the time he reaches the outer fence his legs feel heavy and tired but he doesn’t stop, can’t stop. He can smell the smoke but thankfully can’t see the flames as he reaches the car, the marshalls doing their job and putting it out. Now he just needs to find Aaron.

Then he sees him, standing by the fence, crash helmet and fireproof balaclava in one hand, the other running through his hair loosening the curls from where they had been plastered to his head by sweat. Robert could honestly say he’d never seen a better sight. He stops a few feet away from him just staring, can’t let himself believe he’s alright.

Eventually Aaron looks in his direction, a smile instantly crossing his face. Robert knows he shouldn’t, knows the world’s media are probably trained on Aaron right now but he can’t stop himself from moving towards him, can’t stop his hands coming up to cradle Aaron’s jaw, and he definitely can’t stop himself from pressing his lips to Aaron’s, lingering, soaking in the fact that Aaron’s here, he’s alright, he’s safe.

Even when Aaron pulls away, Robert doesn’t let him go, moving to keep hold of his hands. His heart’s still racing and he knows it isn’t all from the running he’d done. He knows, they all know the safety advances that there have been, that they’re protected as well as they can be, but all Robert could think was that he was going to lose Aaron.

“Robert…” Aaron nods behind them and Robert turns, sees the cameraman, lens pointed straight at them and he shakes his head, turns back to Aaron. “Decided you weren’t getting enough coverage this weekend, did ya?”

“Well you know me.” He smiles, tries to hide how worried he is, but Aaron knows, he always does.

“I’m fine, I promise.” He tugs Robert’s arm, starting to lead him away from prying camera lenses, not that there’s much chance of that now. “Or at least I am until we get back to the garage. Still, after this I might get away with crashing the car.”

“Always happy to help.” Robert quips, slowly feeling the panic easing. “I thought…”

“I know what you thought, but look, I’m fine!” Robert shook his head, but he could still see the burning car when he closed his eyes, couldn’t joke about it yet. “Least I did more than scratch it. Remind me again why you’re out?”

“Shut up, Dingle.”

Aaron laughed as they made their way back to the garage. By the time they got there they were surrounded by journalists, all of them having seen what happened. Knowing better than to answer them, they kept their mouths closed and increased their speed to get into the safety of the garage. Whether it was going to be better in there or not remained to be seen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...not how I planned it but this is what I've come up with. Obviously I have no idea how teams or governing bodies would react in this situation so I hope it's at least partly believable!
> 
> I wanted to include more but I wanted to get it published on Silverstone weekend, so it's split into two parts. Hopefully the race etc won't take me so long to get done!

_*...Silverstone always garners attention from the media but with the events of Belgium still fresh in our minds, all eyes will be on Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle this weekend…*_

Robert has always enjoyed the British Grand Prix, the Silverstone weekend always that bit more special. A home race, the majority of the crowds on their side, he’d be lying if he said that all those people cheering for him wasn’t a hell of a buzz.

This weekend is different. He feels like everyone’s eyes are on him, feels like he’s being judged. He knows he’s imagining most of it, he’s sure the majority of the people here don’t care who he’s sleeping with but he’s sure there are enough of them that do. It’s a strange feeling, usually he loves attention maybe even craves it but this weekend it feels suffocating.

“Are you still thinking about it?” He jumps as Aaron appears at his side by the hotel window.

“I’m not. Just admiring the view.”

“Of the car park? Yeah alright.” He just gives him one of those looks before launching himself like an oversized kid onto the bed. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly. Are you going to shut up about it if I don’t?”

“No. It’s been two weeks. I’m over it, why aren’t you?” He watches as Aaron leans back on his elbows, grinning at him. They’ve had this conversation over and over the past two weeks and he wishes he could be as calm as Aaron, but he can’t seem to let it go. “Robert come on, it’s never going to happen.”

“The fact it was even thought of is the problem I’ve got, not what you’d do.” He stops staring out at the cars parked below, a varied assortment and one or two that he’d kill to drive, and walks over to the bed. “That someone would even…”

“I think you made your point fairly clear.” With that Aaron pulls Robert onto the bed next to him. “Robert, it’s not as if we could deny anything was going on anyway.”

“That’s not the point. Asking us to hide away because the advertisers might not like it! Why aren’t you angry?” He can’t stay still any longer, gets up and starts pacing.

“Because I don’t care what any of them think! I’m with you and I don’t care who knows. If someone is offended that’s their problem, not ours. So can we not spend another night doing this?” Robert stops, hands on his hips, looking down at Aaron, still laying on the bed. He’s right, he knows that, it’s not their problem if people can’t handle them being together but being asked to reconsider their relationship or at the very least hide it because it might cost a multi billion dollar organisation some advertising money wasn’t something he’d expected.

“Sorry.”

“I don’t like it Robert but I refuse to let people like that run my life. The team are supporting us, the other drivers haven’t said anything. They are the people I care about.”

“This is just new to me.”

“Because I get outed to the world on TV all the time.” His laugh is infectious and Robert can’t help but join in, sitting back down on the bed. “Are you going to keep your temper tomorrow? Vic said you had a lot of interviews to do.” His fingers are gently raking through Robert’s hair and he pushes Robert back and rolls them so he’s hovering over him.

“Yeah. You think they’ll have anything to ask me?” It was the first time either of them had been near the television cameras, in an interview situation anyway. They’d had photographers following them the past two weeks but now they had to get through the necessary interviews for a home race and there was no way they could avoid the questions.

“Well just remember to tell them that I’m the best driver and you’ll be fine. Ow! Bastard.” He yelps as Robert tackles him onto his back on the bed. “The numbers don’t lie Sugden.”

“Yeah well let’s just see what happens this weekend shall we?”

Later when Aaron’s sleeping beside him, he thinks back over the past two weeks. He couldn’t have picked a worse time to be his over dramatic self. The country’s media always focused on the British drivers in the run up to Silverstone and there were parties and events that they had to attend and all of them involved running the gauntlet of the press. They’d managed, they’d plastered smiles on their faces and got through it but if he never saw another camera or had a microphone shoved under his nose he’d be a happy man. Although none of that had been as nerve wracking as facing their boss when they got back to the garage.

“ _You know I swear the two of you are trying to finish me off. First this stupid feud, and now...this!” Robert watched as Paul paced up and down the length of his office. He exchanged worried glances with Aaron, neither of them knowing what to say._

_“Paul, we didn’t plan this…” Aaron started, stopping when Paul turned to glare at him._

_“We were going to talk to you today, things just got a bit out of hand. I’m sorry.”_

_“Robert if I’d wanted an easy life I wouldn’t be doing this, but next time a little warning would be nice.” He sits down at his desk. “Right, here’s what we’re going to do...the two of you are going to release a statement saying whatever it is you want people to know. The team will be releasing one of support and as far as I’m concerned nothing else needs to be said.”_

_“It won’t be that easy!” Aaron scoffed._

_“No, well, what the two of you decide after that is up to you. Victoria tells me she’s already getting calls about interviews. I imagine it won’t stop but it’s up to you whether you want to keep the story going or not. You don’t have to decide now. Go home, have a couple of days off and talk it over.”_

_“I am sorry, that it happened this way.” He wasn’t sorry that people knew, or that he was with Aaron but he respected his boss enough to have wanted to tell him first._

_“Well like I say you’ve never given me an easy life, Robert, why start now. Now go on the pair of you, you have flights to catch.” The two of them got to their feet to leave. “Just one thing...is this going to affect the two of you when you’re racing?”_

_“It hasn’t so far.” Aaron shrugged._

_“Then that’s all I care about.”_

It was at a meeting two days after the race that he and Aaron had again met with him and the PR team. It had been there that one of the suits from the governing body who wouldn’t know the first thing about driving a car or having a camera lens shoved in his face had asked if there was any way for them to deny they were in a relationship or at the very least could they not be seen together too much at the race weekends. Aaron had laughed outright in his face while Robert could feel his temper rising. If it hadn’t been for their boss ordering the man out of the room Robert’s pretty sure his temper would have got the better of him. Neither of them could understand why he was so adamant about it, the press coverage hadn’t been bad at all, except for the usual suspects and to Aaron’s embarrassment the two of them were still trending on Twitter, something his sister had been texting him about non stop.

That was another thing, Robert hadn’t met Aaron’s sister. She lived in Dublin with her Mum and he didn’t get to see her much, but she was coming to qualifying and the race. He could tell from her texts to Aaron she could be a handful so he was apprehensive, he wanted her to like him.

“Will you go to sleep!”

“How do you know I’m awake, unless you are, in which case you go to sleep!” He retorts, poking Aaron in the ribs. The best bit about everyone knowing was that they could share a room without sneaking about.

“I can practically hear you thinking.” Aaron rolled over to face him. “Tell me it’s not still about that idiot.”

“No, you’re right I need to forget it. I was just thinking about your sister.”

“Ok...why?”

“Is she, will she like me?” He couldn’t believe he was actually nervous about meeting a teenage girl for the first time. He’d faced down the Dingle clan when they’d got back from Belgium, Chas being the only person who’d known before that. He’d dealt with the veiled threats about what they’d do if he ever broke Aaron’s heart.

“She will. Maybe not straight away. She’s...spiky. Her and her Mum have moved around a lot but I think they’re settled now. She wanted to live with me, the two of them don’t always get on, but I couldn’t have her. I mean I’m hardly home, so now when she’s with me, she wants it to be just me and her.”

“I can make myself scarce, it’s fine.”

“No...just be warned, until she likes you she’ll be difficult. She wants to meet you though.” He leaned over and kissed Robert. “Now do you mind if I get some sleep? I wanna kick your arse tomorrow.”

“You know I can’t think why Paul thought us being together might change things.” Robert quipped as he shifted his pillows around so he could sleep. “G’night Aaron.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a filler chapter because it wasn't working the way I wanted to do it.
> 
> So, I hope you like it, and the next chapter shouldn't be long.

“How many more of these do I have left, Vic?” He could swear he’d spoken to every sports channel in the northern hemisphere in the last few hours. It was expected, a home grand prix meant he and Aaron and the other British drivers were in demand. He was tired, he’d slept badly since they’d arrived, even having Aaron beside him hadn’t helped.

“Er...just Sky left. Then you can get back to Aaron.” She teased.

“Am I that obvious?”

“You are. What’s the rush?” She asked as they crossed over from the garage to the trailer to get to his next interview. “You saw him this morning!”

“He wants me to meet his sister. She should have arrived by now. Have you met her?”

“Once, last Christmas. She’s nice. Though I wasn’t dating her brother. You might want to watch out.”

“You’re not helping!”

“Oh hush. Now get in there and do your job. You can freak out about Liv later.”

*****

It’s about an hour before qualifying when he’s finally finished and he heads back down to the team motorhome to try and find Aaron. He finds him in the dining area deep in conversation with a young girl. He takes a deep breath and heads over to them, hand on Aaron’s shoulder as he passes.

“How did you get done with them before me?” He asked as he sat beside him.

“You talk too much. I just give them an answer and that’s it, you ramble on.”

“Ah the Aaron Dingle charm.” He can’t help but laugh. 

“It works doesn’t it? Robert, this is Liv, my sister.”

“Hey Liv. Nice to meet you.” He reached out a hand for her to shake but she just gave him a strange look before telling Aaron she was going to get a drink. “Well that went well.”

“Don’t take it personally. She had a big row with her Mum before she left, she’s been like this all day. Once she gets to know you it’ll be fine. I wanted to talk to you anyway. She’s going to be staying for a few days, while this stuff with her Mum blows over.”

“Ok, well I can stay in London. I mean the Mill isn’t habitable yet...suppose I could stay at Vic’s again.” He’d been staying at Aaron’s when he’d been in Emmerdale, it gave them the privacy they wanted and he’d liked it, probably more than he should admit so early on.

“No I didn’t...you can stay at mine still. I wasn’t sure you’d want to if she was there.” Robert leaned closer and took his hand under the table. Everyone might know but they were still private people.

“She’s your sister. I think the bigger problem might be that she won’t want me staying!”

“Well it’s that or she goes back to her Mum’s.” Aaron shrugged. “She’ll come round.”

It’s later the same afternoon when he finally gets to talk to Liv. She’s sitting at the back of the garage watching the screens as Aaron goes out in Q3. Robert didn’t make it past Q2 thanks to one of the others stopping when he was on his flying lap. 

She hadn’t come back to the table and eventually Robert had to leave to get ready. He wandered over rather than going to get changed, and perched on the bench that ran the length of the back of the garage.

“You ok?” She shrugged, eyes not leaving the screen. He watched as Aaron made his way round the track, building up speed. He winced when he ran wide on one of the bends but he got it back. “You been one of his races before?”

“No, Mum wouldn’t let me.”

“It’ll be more fun tomorrow. Do you watch on TV with your Mum?”

“She hates it, but I watch. Is it true you hated him?” Robert sighed. He’d seen the newspaper that morning, some sensationalist rubbish about him wanting Aaron to be fired. He knew some of it was based in truth it wasn’t like the world hadn’t seen them almost start fighting but mostly it was made up.

“No, it’s not. I was jealous and selfish and I might have thought that I hated him but I didn’t. Is that why you’ve been a bit off with me?” She nodded, looking embarrassed. “First rule of having a Formula One driver as a brother, ignore everything you read in the papers, especially that one!”

“Aaron said that, but…”

“You want to protect him. I get that. I best behave myself then.”

“Too right.” She looks back at the screen again. “Is that good?”

“Yeah...looks like he’s going to be at the front tomorrow.” He looked at the clock. “I should get going, more interviews to do. You want to come or wait for Aaron?”

“I’ll wait for him.” He nodded and got up, “Robert? You’re alright I suppose.” He smiles as he wanders off.

*****

“You certainly charmed Liv. Didn’t stop talking about you all evening.” Aaron told him laughing as they made their way into the garage the next morning. 

“Well I am very charming.”

“Yeah alright mate.”

“Where is she now?” She hadn’t been at breakfast and she hadn’t driven to the track with them. If they hadn’t got on so well the day before he’d think she was still avoiding him.

“She came over with Adam, he promised to show her around. Apparently being shown round by your famous brother isn’t cool. I’m cooler than Adam, aren’t I?”

“There is literally no way for me to find a right answer to that, is there?” He stopped as they reached the door to the garage, pushing it open to let Aaron through. “I suppose you think you’ve got me beat today too.”

“Well obviously.” He let out a laugh as Robert tried to find a comeback, and made his way over to Adam and Liv.

*****

Robert can’t remember what attracted him to karting when he was a boy, whether it was the speed or the fact that it was away from the farm. It was probably that. Maybe even back then he realised it was a way out, a way to a better, more exciting life.

The speed was something else though, there was nothing quite like it. Flying round a track at anything up to 200 mph was exhilarating and scary all rolled into one. It may well be one of the scariest things he’s ever done, despite how much he loves it.

There’s one thing that’s scarier though, he knows, and that’s crashing. He knows it’s coming, as soon as he misses the turn, can’t get back, can’t brake fast enough, can’t avoid the wall of tyres that’s rushing towards him almost faster than he can think.

He doesn’t get chance to think much more, everything just goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is...don't hate me.
> 
> I've tried to research all this and I hope I got it right. I follow bike sports and something similar has happened to one of the riders I follow but obviously with cars it's a bit different, so forgive any mistakes :)

_“Aaron, the safety car is out.” He groans, he’d got a good lead going, now everyone would bunch up behind him, undoing all his good work._

_“What happened?” When his friend and race engineer doesn’t answer he starts to worry, tries to keep concentrating. “Adam!”_

_“Hold on.” He can hear mumbling, where they’ve put hands over microphones and he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Aaron, it’s Paul. They might have to red flag. The crash, it was Robert.”_

Two days have passed and Aaron still has that sinking feeling in his stomach. He’d wanted to stop straight away, had to be convinced that he couldn’t do anything, that Robert was in the best possible hands. He waited it out, and five laps later the race was halted. He’d won, they’d done enough laps to declare a result but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he wanted was the get to Robert.

The minute he was out of the car and had weighed in, gone through all the formalities, everything except the presentation which had been cancelled. That alone told him it was bad. Adam had been there to take him to the hospital but he’d had no word on how he was, nothing. He hadn’t even got changed.

Victoria had met him at the door to the hospital and filled him in on what she knew.

_“They had to resuscitate him, Aaron.” She told him, tears running down her face. “They don’t know when he’ll wake up.”_

_“But he will wake up?”_

“Aaron?” He turned round in his seat to put his arm around Liv. He knew he should have sent her back to her Mum’s, he couldn’t look after her when he had no intention of leaving the hospital until Robert was back on his feet, but she’d insisted she stayed. Thank God for Adam who was keeping her amused. “He will be alright, won’t he?”

“I hope so. They’re trying to take him off the ventilator now.” He wished he could be more positive but inside he was worried sick and the longer it took, the worse it got. She slumped against him, “You sure you don’t want to go back to your Mum or even Emmerdale? Mum will look after you.”

“No, I want to stay.”

A few minutes later he sees Robert’s doctor approaching and he nudges Liv. “Hey, can you get me and Vic some coffee?”

“But…”

“Please. I’ll fall asleep if not.” He hands her some money and she scowls at him as she walks away. If it’s bad news he doesn’t want her to hear. When she’s gone he feels Vic take his hand as the doctor sits down.

“He’s managing to breathe on his own, without any help. That’s a good sign. He’s not awake yet, that might take a while longer. We’ll take him for another scan when he’s awake to check on the head injury but everything is looking positive at the moment. We’re still a way from saying he’ll make a full recovery but it’s a step in the right direction.” Aaron lets out a breath and feels Victoria grip his hand even harder.

“Will he...you said before, there might be damage.”

“There’s really no way of knowing until he’s woken up. He’s breathing on his own, that’s good but other than that I can’t say. You can sit with him if you like.”

“Go on, Vic. I’ll wait for Liv. I’ll be there in a minute.”

When she’s gone he slumps back in his seat, closing his eyes. For the past two days he’s not let himself hope too much, knowing it would hurt even more if the worst happened and now he’s out of energy.

*****

He felt like he was swimming, couldn’t get to the surface no matter how hard he tried, couldn’t breathe. He could hear voices, knew they were talking to him, about him, but he couldn’t answer, couldn’t make his voice work. He could feel something over his face, and when he tried to reach for it his arms felt like lead weights.

“Whoa, Robert, stop.” He struggles as someone grabs his hand. He knows that voice. “Liv, get a doctor, nurse, anyone.” He doesn’t hear anything else, eyes too heavy, too tired to stay awake.

*****

“Welcome back.” Aaron. The last thing he remembers is Aaron and Liv and something holding his hands down and then nothing. He’s so confused. “Robert?”

“I...ok?” Why did he ask that? It feels like someone has taken his brain away and replaced it with cotton wool, the words aren’t coming out how he wants.

“I’m fine. You’re the one who’s hurt, idiot. You wanna open your eyes for me?” He does and immediately shuts them again as pain shoots through his skull.

“Lights.” His voice is weird, hoarse almost.

“Alright...better?” He takes his hand again and Robert risks opening his eyes. Thankfully the room is dim enough that it doesn’t hurt. He looks over at Aaron, his forehead scrunched up in worry. He looks awful. “I’ve been so worried.”

“What happened?” He shifts on the bed, able to thankfully, but his head throbs again and Aaron springs to his feet to help, moving the pillows so he’s more comfortable. The oxygen line is irritating his nose and the back of his hand aches where the needle sits for the IV. “Heard Liv?” He thought he’d heard them talking.

“Yeah. You’ve been in and out for a couple of days.” He stops, looks up at the doorway and stands up. Robert wants to grab his hand, he still doesn’t know anything, he’s still scared, but Aaron moves away too quickly.

“Ah Mr Sugden, you’re with us again. I’m Dr Cooper. How are you feeling?”

“Like crap.” Apparently full sentences are beyond him and he’s trying not to freak out about that, not yet.

“I think he might want a bit more detail than that, Robert.” Aaron quipped from his place by the window.

“Yes, a bit more detail would be helpful, if you can.”

“Head hurts, feel sick...what happen’?” He feels like he’s drunk. What the hell has happened to him.

“The light is hurting your eyes too I’m assuming.” Robert nodded, groaning immediately as his head throbbed. “Try not to do that for a while. What’s the last thing you remember before you were brought here?” Robert winces as the doctor shone his penlight in his eye. Why ask him if the light hurt and then shine one right in his eye. He can see Aaron smirking at his discomfort out of the corner of his eye and he scowls as best he can.

“Breakfast, him,” He flicked his gaze to Aaron, “then nothing.” He could feel his eyes wanting to close again, sleep calling and he can’t fight it.

“I’ve had patients who’ve lost whole weeks. That’s not bad considering. You had some swelling to your brain and you’ve been unconscious for a few days. I’ll explain more when you’re properly awake but the best thing now is rest. The fact that you’re so lucid this quickly is a very good sign. I need to examine you properly and we’ll do another scan but I’m moderately pleased.” He scribbles something in the folder before putting it back at the end of Robert’s bed. “Like I say rest for a while. Any questions?”

“I...can race again?”

“Let’s just take things one day at a time. I’ll be back later to see how you are.”

When he’s gone Robert relaxes back against the pillows, Aaron once again sitting beside the bed gripping his hand.

“Glad to see your priorities are still intact.” Even in this state he can hear the acid in his tone.

“What?”

“Robert, you just came out of a coma and you’re talking about racing again.” Robert frowned, immediately wincing. Of course he was, it’s his life. Surely Aaron can understand that, if anyone can it should be him. “You nearly died!”

“I don’t...you would too.”

He just shakes his head, pulls his hand away. “I’m going to phone Vic. Tell her you’re awake. Get some rest.” He’s gone before Robert realises he didn’t even kiss him goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to those who wanted a kiss in this chapter...it took a turn, but Aaron's back in the next one so who knows!

“Thanks for this, Vic.” Robert said as she pulled up outside Keeper’s Cottage. Ten days it had been. Ten long days of doctors, physios, tests and more tests, but finally he was home. Well at Vic’s anyhow.

“I’m your sister, you don’t need to thank me. Not like Aaron could do it.” Robert shook his head, he didn’t want to talk about Aaron.

When he’d come back from calling Vic to tell her Robert was awake he’d been sullen and quiet, only giving one word answers to anything Robert had asked. Robert just hadn’t had the energy to ask what was wrong so they’d spent most of the night in silence until the nurse had told Aaron to leave so that Robert could rest.

It had been the next day that it had really kicked off. The doctor had been in again, pleased with how well he was doing and he’d asked when he’d be able to drive again, wanted something to work to, a goal he could reach. Aaron had rolled his eyes, Robert had seen that clearly enough. Once the doctor had left and fed up with being almost ignored, Robert had asked what was wrong.

“You just can’t leave it can you? Are you that worried about losing your title that you’ll forget about your health?”

“Not doing that! Want to know, tha’s all.” Surely Aaron could understand that. He understood racing, the call it had.

“You almost died! I had to...your sister had to sit for two days waiting to see if you’d survive and you want to jump back into the car before you can even string a proper sentence together!” He half expected the nurse to come in and tell them to be quiet, Aaron was shouting so much but she didn’t.

“Aaron…” He reached out, tried to take his hand but Aaron had just shaken him off.

“I can’t...I need to…” With that he was gone.

He hadn’t seen Aaron since, his stubbornness wouldn’t allow him to text and no doubt Aaron, being just as stubborn, was feeling the same. Once he realised he wasn’t coming back he’d just pushed himself into getting better as quickly as he could.

“Rob? You coming in?” He looks up to see Vic holding the car door open for him. He could manage, she knew that but he was still getting dizzy spells and occasionally lost his balance so he appreciated her concern. The last thing he wanted to do was fall flat on his face in the middle of the village.

“Robert!” On reflex he spun round, then immediately had to grab hold of the car door to stop himself falling over, his head spinning violently. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah...think so.” He took a deep breath and let go of the car. “Hey, Liv. What are you doing here?”

“Staying with Chas while Aaron’s away. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Course. Just turned round a bit too fast. Where’s Aaron gone anyway?” He started walking towards the house, Liv at his side.

“Germany. It’s the next race, remember?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” He’d lost track of the days in the hospital, the routine so set he’d barely taken notice of the days passing. “So you’re stuck in the pub?”

“It’s alright, Chas isn’t too bad. Why aren’t you and Aaron speaking? He’s been right moody, won’t tell me anything!” He almost laughed as he collapsed onto Vic’s sofa, at the look on her face, but the thought of Aaron was just painful. He wanted to speak to him so badly but he wouldn’t be home now until Monday at least, and it wasn’t the kind of conversation you had over the phone.

“Your brother and I are just stubborn. You don’t need to be worrying about us. He told me you’re staying for a while?” She nods. “Well I’m doing nothing but hanging about for a while at least so if you get bored and Chas or Aaron don’t mind you’re welcome to come and hang out with me, keep me company, watch the race on Sunday if you like, if I’m not too borin’ for you.”

“Nothing else to do round here. I should go, Chas doesn’t know I’m here.” She got up and surprised him by giving him a hug. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Thanks. Go on, get out before I have Chas after me.”

He closes his eyes after she’s gone, he’s exhausted after hours in the car. He can hear Vic pottering about in the kitchen. The next thing he knows he’s being woken by a hand on his shoulder.

“Here,” Vic’s holding out a mug of tea which he takes gratefully and she sits beside him. “I didn’t realise Aaron would be gone already. It’s early isn’t it?”

He shrugs. “A bit, but maybe there’s something they need to work on. Maybe he just doesn’t want to run into me.”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You didn’t see him at the hospital, Rob, he was beside himself.”

“I just thought that of all people he’d understand that I want to get in the car again.”

“Well maybe he does. There’s a difference between knowing that and being confronted with you unconscious and…” she stops with a little shake of her head. “Sorry.”

“No, I am. I’m fine, Vic, don’t get upset, and hey look at it this way, you’re getting a few weeks off! Wait, don’t hit me. Head injury remember?” He cries as she goes to swipe him with her hand.

“It’s a good job you’re my brother. I need to go to the shop, do you want to walk with me, or stay here?”

“Don’t fancy seeing anyone just yet. Might have a sleep, watch some TV for a bit.”

She nods and leaves. When she’s gone he pulls his phone from his pocket and scrolls through to Aaron’s number. He just wants to hear his voice really. Before he can second guess himself he taps the screen.

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Aaron, leave a message_.” Robert rolled his eyes.

“It’s me. Just wanted to tell you I was home, well, at Vic’s. I saw Liv, she said you’d gone...you didn’t have to go to a different country to avoid me you know. I know you don’t need to be out there yet. I...don’t want to talk about it like this so, maybe when you get home. Anyway, good luck on Sunday.”

He throws the phone onto the table and grabs the remote. Maybe some mindless daytime TV will distract him. He’s just got comfortable when his phone beeps.

_From Aaron: x_

*****

It’s Saturday before his control slips again and it’s because he knows what Aaron will be doing. Vic’s out so he’s got the place to himself and the TV has been on the F1 channel pretty much constantly since Friday morning and on the last camera sweep past the garage before qualifying he’d noticed Aaron had disappeared. He’d seen him earlier in the programme but now he was gone. He didn’t know if he’d have his phone with him but it was worth a try.

“What?”

“I...er...thought maybe you’d want somebody to talk to, you know.” Maybe this was a mistake but then he heard Aaron’s breathy laugh come through the phone.

“Thanks. Just...talk to me, what have you been doing?”

“Sleeping. I went up to Mill yesterday and met with the contractor but I couldn’t keep track of what he was saying most of the time. I assume he’s got it in hand. Guess we’ll find out. Apart from that not much. Liv’s been over a couple of times. Hope that’s alright.”

“Course it is. Like I could stop her doing what she wants. She told me you said she could watch the race with you. Thanks...she was a bit, after…”

“Sorry. I didn’t even...so,” he wants to change the subject, doesn’t want Aaron thinking about the crash while he’s driving. “How’s the car?”

“Good...I don’t want to talk about damn car. I met Connor by the way. I see why you wanted him over me.” Robert frowns. He thinks Aaron’s joking but he isn’t sure.

“I didn’t.” He sighs, until he hears Aaron’s laugh over the phone. “I wanted him because he’s not as good as me. I knew I could beat him. Happy now?”

“Very. You do realise you just acknowledged, again, that I’m a better driver than you? My work is done. I should get going.” He’s quiet for so long that Robert thinks he’s hung up. “Robert…I’m sorry, for the way I acted, leaving you alone.”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to talk about it over the phone. Go, you have a job to do.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you Monday.” With that he’s gone and Robert’s smiling, feeling better than he has for days.

*****

“Vic! It’s starting.” Robert called as the F1 logo flashed round the screen. He’s sat on the sofa, Liv by his side, snacks laid out on the table. For once Aaron’s not on pole. In fact he’s had the kind of weekend that Robert had got used to having. He hopes it’s a mechanical thing and not because he’s thinking about what happened at the last race or what happened between them.

He doesn’t get a good start, drops back a few spaces and Liv has a few choice words for one of the other drivers who attempts to push him wide on the last bend and Robert just chuckles.

“It’s nothing he’s not tried himself, Liv.”

“So?” She’s laughing but he can see she’s tense, fidgeting and twisting the edge of the cushion in her fingers.

“He’ll be alright, you know.” He nudged her shoulder slightly.

“You weren’t.”

“No, not that time, but I’ve driven in hundreds of races and that’s the first big crash I’ve had. And another thing, he’s better than me. I don’t want you to be scared when you watch him.”

“Ok I suppose. Is it weird watching and not driving?” She asked seemingly a lot happier, helping herself to a handful of crisps.

“Very.” In fact he hated it. The few times he’s missed a race in the past he’s not watched, not interested in seeing people take points he might have had, but today he wants to watch, wants to see Aaron. He’d rather he was here, he wanted to see him, hold him, talk to him and make everything right again but they were at least better than they had been.

Aaron wins. It puts him even further in front of Robert in the standings and Robert knows that by the time he’s declared fit and ready to race the chances are he’ll be so far ahead he won’t be caught. He realises he doesn’t mind as much as he’d thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this but my inspiration has taken a hit lately and I can't get it to be any better. That's why it's taken so long to be posted!
> 
> The story is probably coming to an end, maybe another two or three chapters :) I know how it ends, I just need to get them there!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Robert, will you just wait!” Aaron cried as he hurried to catch up with him. For someone who was supposedly still suffering with balance problems, he couldn’t half move fast. He didn’t reach his side until they were at the doors and he sighed as he saw a couple of photographers. “Oh great!”

They both did their best to ignore them as they walked the rest of the way to the car and it wasn’t until they were out of the car park and on the road home that he spoke again.

“You want to tell me what happened?” Aaron asked, glancing over quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. Robert didn’t answer, just kept staring out of the window, his face a permanent scowl. “If the wind changes, you’re gonna stay like that.”

“Would you just shut up!”

“You know what, I’ve had enough of this.” He pulled the car sharply onto the grass verge, thankful they were on the quieter back roads. He took off his seat belt with a clunk and twisted in his seat to face Robert who was steadfastly staring out of the window. “You’ve been in a pissy mood since I got back and I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me! What happened at the hospital, what did the doctor say?”

“Looks like you might just get your wish.”

“What?”

“He said,” He was almost spitting the words out, still not looking at Aaron. He’d not seen this side of him for a long time, so full of anger. “That I might not be fit to race again this season, couldn’t even say for sure I’d race again at all.”

“Might is a long way from can’t.”

“Aaron for fuck’s sake spare me. Just admit you’re glad and take me home.”

“I’m not glad, Robert. I’m allowed to be worried about you and you can push me away all you want, I’m not going anywhere.” Robert scoffs and Aaron clenches his fists in frustration.

“Not going to run away this time then?”

Aaron doesn’t say anything, it’s no good talking to him when he’s in this mood, so he starts the car and continues the drive home. He knows he hurt him when he walked out of the hospital and they’d not mentioned it since he got home. Maybe they should have, obviously Robert still had things to say about it.

They don’t speak again and Aaron’s not sure he’s doing the right thing when he parks the car at his house. He doesn’t know if Robert wants to be here or not, but he was here when Aaron got home on Monday night, fast asleep having failed to wait up for him after his flight was delayed for hours.

“I can take you to Vic’s if you want.” He says quietly as he turns off the engine.

“We’re here now.” With that he got out of the car and let himself into the house. He’d gone upstairs by the time Aaron got inside. 

“What’s the matter with him?” Liv exclaims as she comes out of the kitchen, hand deep in a bag of crisps.

“Nothing. Did you speak to your Mum today?”

“I’ll do it later.” Aaron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Do it now.” He grabbed the crisps from her. “I’m serious, Liv. I’m not in the mood to argue so please just do it. That was the arrangement, remember?”

“There’s no need to take it out on me if he’s in a mood.”

“Just do it, please. I’m going for a walk if Robert asks where I am.” He wasn’t prepared to sit in a house, even his own, when both of them were mad at him.

*****

It’s a good hour before Robert calms down and realises that the house is quiet. He goes looking for Aaron hoping to apologise but he’s nowhere to be seen, so he knocks on Liv’s bedroom door to ask her and gets a growled reply.

After a stop at Bob’s for a bacon sandwich sized peace offering he wanders up to the cricket pavilion. There’s nowhere else that people go to be alone in this village so he takes a guess that it’s where Aaron has gone.

He knows he shouldn’t have snapped when Aaron was only trying to help but he didn’t know how to get across just how scared he was that this might be it, his career might be over. He knew it would come eventually of course, but not yet, not now, not like this. He isn’t ready.

Aaron doesn’t see him approach, or if he does he ignores him, so he holds out the paper bag, waiting silently for him to take it.

“You think you can get round me with a bacon sarnie?”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to.” He lowers himself down onto the step beside him. It’s the furthest he’s walked since the accident and it’s frightening how exhausted it’s made him. He’s fit, he has to be to race and now he’s struggling with the simplest things. “I’m sorry, alright.”

“I know it isn’t what you wanted to hear, but it doesn’t have to be the end of the world.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” He shakes his head, frustrated because it is the end of the world for him.

“So explain it to me because the way I see it, things could be a lot worse.”

“I told you that after I slept with Katie, I couldn’t stay. That was true to a point. My Dad told me to leave, pretty much told me never to come back. I had nothing Aaron, no family, hardly any money. All I had was racing. If the team hadn’t signed me up just before I left, I don’t know where I’d be, and I’m not exaggerating. I don’t know how to do anything else, be anyone else.” He puts his sandwich down, appetite gone and looks across the fields leading down to the village. When he left he’d vowed never to come back, no matter how much it called to him. Vic had called him for weeks, begging him, telling him their Dad didn’t mean it. In the end he’d stopped answering. It had taken another few years before he’d had the courage to contact her again. He’d just ploughed head first into becoming the best he could be and the thought of not having that any more was frightening.

“I understand that, I do...I should probably tell you why I reacted the way I did in the hospital.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I do. You remember your first team-mate, yeah?” Robert nodded, “Everyone does I suppose. When I was in GP2 I had no clue what I was doing. I could drive and I was good even if I didn’t get very far that first year, but the rest was horrendous. I don’t like cameras, interviews. I mean I do it now but back then it made me so uncomfortable. Anyway he took me under his wing a bit, told me how to deal with them. I mean some people would have left me to suffer, to screw up.”

“Like me?” He’s smiling, Aaron can tell without looking.

“Did I say that?” He smiles anyway. “Anyway...he got me through that first year. I mean I was crap and he was tipped to be the next big star, but he told me not to give up. Then during the last race of the season, he crashed.”

Robert’s memory is working overtime. You can’t remember every driver, every crash but there are some that stick in the memory, that you can’t forget.

“I didn’t realise.”

“Why would you? That shook me a lot and I came so close to giving up during that winter. Do you see? He was just a mate and I wanted to give up. But you...when you crashed, when I saw you lying there hooked up to all those machines and no one could give me a straight answer about whether you were even going to wake up at all…” He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. Robert can’t help himself he reaches out and cups his jaw, turning his head to face him.

“I’m sorry. I wish you’d told me then and not gone off and been by yourself. And I’m sorry for being a prat this morning.”

“I’m used to you being a prat. I do get it, I can’t imagine giving this up, or being forced to, but it doesn’t have to be the end.”

“Think you could put up with me under your feet all the time?”

“That would be different to normal how exactly?” Aaron teased, although his smile was forced. Robert huffed out a laugh.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Mmm, I had an inkling. Come here.” He pulls Robert closer by the front of his shirt until he can kiss him. “Love you too. Whatever happens that’s not going to change.”

“Oi Lovebirds!” They sit up straight at the shout and see Adam and Victoria coming towards them. “Aren’t you a bit old for getting up to no good in the cricket pavilion.”

“Shut up, Adam.” Robert tells him, glaring, but he can’t help the smile on his face.

“You fancy going to the pub?” Victoria asks them, a barely disguised grin on her face.

Robert nods, even after a couple of years of being close he still feels like he’s making up for lost time with her.

“Sure you’re not too tired?” Aaron asks him and probably he’ll suffer tomorrow for doing so much but he doesn’t care. A night out with Aaron and his sister will do him more good than a night in front of the telly, even if it is just the pub.

“I’m fine, honestly. No headache today either. Maybe that’s a good sign.”

“I’ll have to call Liv. She can join us later for her tea.” He gets up and puts his phone to his ear, playfully fighting off Adam’s teasing as he does. Victoria sits next to Robert and he puts his arm around her.

“You two alright now?”

“Yeah, we are.” She smiles. She’s been putting up with him for days, she knows how much he’d missed him. “Come on, first drink is on Adam, don’t you think?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quicker update than I thought :)
> 
> I think there'll be two more chapters to come.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Aaron...wait would ya?” He has to stop, leans down, hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. Why he thought this was a good idea he didn’t know. It’s been nearly six weeks since his accident and his doctor and the trainers for the team had finally allowed him to start trying to get back to his normal routine. 

He’d naively thought he could just jump right back in, would still be able to do everything he could before the accident. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy, they hadn’t even been running for more than fifteen minutes and he’d had to stop.

He’s just glad that the mid season break had coincided with some of his forced break because he thinks he would have gone out of his mind without Aaron around. He’s never been good at sitting still, doing nothing. At least with Aaron around it wasn’t boring. He’d missed him when he’d had to leave last weekend for a race but at least Liv had been around to annoy him. Now she had gone back to her Mum the house seemed empty when Aaron wasn’t there.

“You alright?” Aaron asks jogging back to him. He drops down onto the grass. “You don’t have to try and keep up with me, you know. It’s only your first try.”

“It’s ridiculous. How can I have got this bad...it’s not even been two months. Maybe I should just accept it.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Aaron replied with a snort. 

“What?”

“You haven’t done anything since your accident. The furthest you’ve walked is the cricket pavilion and back and that was at a snail’s pace. Do you not think you’re being just a bit hard on yourself.” Robert ignores him, mainly because he knows he’s right. “Why don’t you call it a day, try a bit longer tomorrow, just like Jake said. You’re not going to get there in one day.”

“Stop being so bloody sensible.” He says it with a smile, kissing Aaron’s sweaty forehead. “Go on, finish your run. I’m going to Mill, see if they’ve finished yet.”

“I’ll meet you there if you like, you can buy me a coffee at Bob’s after?” With that he’s off, running with ease down the road past the vet’s surgery. He hauls himself to his feet and starts walking to the cottage.

It’s pretty much finished, the builders and decorators gone when he gets there. It’s exactly how he imagined and he could see himself living quite happily here, except for one thing. He’s been unofficially moved in with Aaron since they made up after the crash, before that he’d spent more nights there than at Vic’s and now he doesn’t even know if he wants to be anywhere else. Aaron's house feels like home.

“Rob?”

“Up here, Vic!” He calls down from the landing, peering over the bannister at her.

“Thought I saw you pass the house. Thought you were training today.”

“I gave up when I all but collapsed outside Paddy’s. I’m fine,” He assures her when he sees her concerned look. “I just tried to do too much too fast.”

“Hmm. So, this place is looking good. Guess you’ll be moving in soon.” She said as he came down the stairs.

“Maybe.”

“What do you mean maybe?”

“I...I like being at Aaron’s, it’s like a proper home. This,” He looked round, it screamed expensive and it was his taste, except maybe his tastes were changing. “This doesn’t feel that way.”

“Of course it doesn’t, it’s empty for one thing. That’s not the problem though is it. You want to move in with Aaron, officially I mean, and you don’t know how to bring it up.”

“I don’t know how I could forget how annoying you can be!” He sat down on one of the chairs that had been delivered, still in its protective wrapping. “What if he doesn’t want that? It’s only been since I was injured. Maybe he’s just waiting for me to leave and doesn’t know how to say it.”

“Or, the more likely option, is that he’s as idiotic as you and he wants you to stay but neither of you are capable of having a proper conversation, so you mope around like this.” 

“You’re being such a help.” He pushed himself to his feet. “Come on, I said I’d buy him coffee when he finished his run.”

“So you’re going to ignore what I said?” She asked as he locked the door. 

“Did I say that? It’s not that simple.”

“Actually it is. You just say ‘Aaron, do you want me to move out’ and go from there.”

“And he could say ‘yes what a good idea, clear off’. Just let me do this in my own time.” Honestly, times like these made him wish he still lived in London. At least then he got a break when she came home. 

“If I left you two to do things in your own time, you’d still be dancing round each other at races. Just ask him!”

“Ask me what?” Suddenly there’s a hand on his back and Aaron’s beside him. His sister bids them a hasty farewell and he resists the urge to glare at her retreating form. “Ask me what, Robert?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, just Vic being a pain. So, coffee?” He’d ask, he would, just not yet.

*****

He doesn’t get chance before Aaron’s gone to the next race. He’d wanted Robert to go but he had another appointment at the hospital and he felt as though he’d just be a spare part out there, and get in the way so he’d cried off. He hadn’t missed the look on Aaron’s face as he’d left the previous morning. Aaron wasn’t stupid, he knew there was something going on, something that Robert wasn’t telling him.

“Rob? What are you doing in here?” He hadn’t seen his sister come into the cafe, he was engrossed in his phone. He was trying to catch the end of that morning’s practice session after his appointment but the signal kept dropping out and he was seconds from launching it across the room.

“It’s a free country isn’t it?”

“I thought...Adam said you were going to Italy with Aaron.” 

“He wanted me to but I didn’t see the point. It’s not like we’d get much time to spend together. Anyway I had to go to the hospital didn’t I? I got on fine by the way!” He winces when she kicks his leg. “What did you do that for?”

“You’re an idiot!”

“Right? You’ve said that many times. Is it for anything in particular or can I get back to this?”

“Maybe you should have brought your earphones with you to listen to that. Might have clued you into the fact that your boyfriend could win his first world title this weekend.” With that she’s gone and he has to scramble to catch up with her. 

“Vic, wait! What are you talking about?”

“If Aaron wins on Sunday and Marco finishes more than three places behind him then he can’t be beat.” He hadn’t watched the last race except for the last five minutes because Liv had insisted on them going into Hotten because she wanted some new clothes and he’d been trying to avoid the newspapers because they were still filled with speculation about whether he’d ever return to race or not.

“I...but...oh, they cancelled Bahrain didn’t they?” He sighed, he could remember now, Aaron complaining that it’d been left pretty late and he’d had to listen to their boss complaining about it all day when he last went to the factory. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t know!”

“I’ve been avoiding the news. Why didn’t he say anything?” He knew he’d been a bit abrupt when Aaron had mentioned him joining him for the weekend but he was still trying to pluck up the courage to talk to Aaron about the house, not to mention worried about his appointment. He ran his hand over his eyes in frustration.

“It’s Aaron...he wouldn’t. Where are you going now?” 

“The pub. Come on, I’ll need your help.”

The pub is nearly empty when he gets through the door but the people he wants to see are there. Chas is flicking through a magazine and Cain is staring into his pint. Robert still doesn’t know what to make of Aaron’s uncle. He’d had the usual warnings about not breaking his heart and even he wasn’t stupid enough to think that Cain wouldn’t happily carry out his threat, but the man loved his nephew would do anything for him.

“Chas, did you speak to Aaron today?”

“No. He’s alright, isn’t he?” He nods quickly. She doesn’t watch him race, as far as he knows she never has.

“I, er, I messed up.” He sees Cain shift out of the corner of his eye. “Not badly, at least I don’t think so and I can fix it but...how do you two fancy coming to Italy with me? You can book the flights, right Vic?”

“Well, yeah I should think so but…” He just smiles at her and she sighs and sits down, quickly tapping on her phone.

“Good. Look, I’ve been a bit out of it since the accident and I didn’t remember that Aaron could win this weekend and I want to make it up to him. I thought he’d like his family there too. There’s no time to get Liv over but you two…”

“I don’t watch him race Robert, I can’t.”

“No, I know you don’t. You don’t have to, but I...I can’t see you flying out to Brazil either to see him get the trophy so I thought...it’s ok if you don’t want to.” He still wasn’t really sure where he stood with Chas. She was a lot friendlier to him now than in the beginning but even so he didn’t know how much of that was for Aaron’s benefit. 

“You’d really fly us out there, for Aaron?”

“Well, yeah. Like I said, I messed up and let’s face it, would he say he wanted you there if he did?” That makes her laugh and nod. “Good. Cain?”

“If you’re paying Sugden, I’m not going to turn down a free trip.” Robert took that as acceptance and looked expectantly at his sister as she came back over to him.

“I can get four seats tomorrow morning. Should get us there for qualifying. I’ll call Paul and get him to arrange a car and before you say it, I’ll tell him not to let on to Aaron.”

“Er, four...us?”

“Yeah. You don’t think I’m going to let you loose out there where the press can get at you whenever they want, do you? Anyway it’s not every day my brother makes a romantic gesture. I’m not going to miss it. Now I’m going to pack.” With that she all but skips out of the door and he wants to knock his head against the bar but the thought of seeing Aaron and the slight smile on Chas and Cain’s face is enough to make it worth it. He just hope Aaron likes surprises.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go after this (more of an epilogue really because I didn't want to end it on chapter 13 :))
> 
> Enjoy!

“Vic, come on!” He’s standing by Cain’s car, the man offering to drive them all, waiting for his sister to emerge with her luggage. His eyes widen when he sees her pulling her large suitcase behind her. “What the hell have you packed? We’re only going to be there two nights!”

“Tell me that you haven’t packed a suit or something for any parties and I’ll take it back inside.” He shuts his mouth, he hadn’t wanted to tempt fate but he knew no matter what the result there would no doubt be some kind of event that he’d need a suit for. “Exactly.”

He just shakes his head as Cain loads it into the boot and lets Victoria get in the car before him. As he fastens his seatbelt his phone rings and it’s Aaron. Telling them all to shut up he answers.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Just wanted to speak to you before it all gets a bit mad. I...never mind...what are you up to today?” He could hear the disappointment in his voice, almost wanted to tell him he was on his way but the surprise would be so much better, at least he hoped it would.

“Not much. Gonna look at the house, might think about watching you later.”

“Don’t put yourself out, will ya.” Robert laughed but he could see Cain and Chas getting impatient in the front of the car.

“Well you know me. I should go, promised Vic I’d call in.”

“Mmm, I’ll call you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He could see Victoria smiling next to him and he could only imagine the look on Cain’s face. He stuck his phone back in his pocket and turned to his sister. “Shut up.”

*****

Somehow, and Robert will swear blind it’s his sister’s fault, he ends up sitting next to Cain on the flight. The only saving grace is that it’s a relatively short flight. In truth he’s slightly in awe of the older man. He’s endlessly loyal to his family and Robert knows he’ll do just about anything for Aaron. Even so, he’s slightly terrifying.

“Are you alright, Sugden?” He’d tried not to make it obvious that he’s suffering. He’d read up on concussion, found out that a few people suffered headaches and dizziness when they flew. Trust him to be one of them.

“Headache. Shit.” He’d always thought he had a high pain threshold but the throbbing above his right eye was pushing it to the limits.

“Shut your eyes, might help. I’ll see if Chas or Victoria has any painkillers. Did you know this might happen.” Robert nods and immediately regrets it. “Idiot.” He says as he gets out of his seat.

“Aaron’s worth it.”

“Like I said, idiot.” Cain insists, handing him the tablets as he sits back down. “You think he’d want you in pain?”

“Might do when I turn up with his family in tow. He does like surprises, right?”

“What do you think?” Cain’s got that smug grin on his face and Robert just groans.

*****

He leaves Chas and Cain in the trailer with Victoria and makes his way over to the garage. He’s feeling completely better from the plane journey, in fact he had as soon as they landed and he felt a bit of an idiot for all the fuss. It had surprisingly been Chas to tell him not to be so stupid. He didn’t want to bring them all over to the garage with them. After all, he’s not daft enough to surprise Aaron with them all together in the garage itself. The place is full of activity when he arrives and he stands watching Aaron laugh and joke with Adam and the rest of the team before he’s noticed.

The look on Aaron’s face is worth the time sitting next to Cain on the flight, it’s worth his sister mocking him for being a closet romantic, it’s worth the inevitable run ins with the press over the weekend.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well somebody told me that there’s this hot young driver who might win a world title tomorrow. Figured I’d check him out.” He grins at the blush that appears on Aaron’s cheeks and leans in to kiss him. “You got a few minutes?”

“Should think so. Why?”

“Got something to show you.” Robert said, leading him to the door and peeking out seeing the press gathering. “Ready to run the gauntlet?” He’d worn sunglasses and a cap in the hope that no one would spot him until he could see Aaron but apparently his disguise wasn’t good enough.

“Think you can keep your mouth shut?” He shoots him a suitably wounded look.

_‘Robert! How are you feeling?’_   
_‘When are you going to be racing again?’_   
_‘Is your career over?’_   
_‘Are you happy for Aaron?’_   
_‘Is it true you won’t be driving for the team next year?”_

He can’t even keep up with the questions being fired at them and he’s desperately trying not to respond but they can’t get past them easily so after exchanging a look with Aaron he nods.

“Alright, we’re in a hurry, so two questions, ok?”

“How are you? When will you be driving again?” He smiles at one of his favourite reporters. There aren’t many that he tolerates but Erica is nice and she knows when to stay away.

“I’m fine. Great, in fact. Just waiting for the docs to give me the all clear.”

“Are you pleased for Aaron?” He can’t help the glare he shoots in her direction and he wants to answer but Aaron’s hand is on his elbow, a gentle warning. “I mean, some people might be jealous of his success.”

“Really? That’s your question? Of course I’m pleased! Don’t you lot have better things to do than ask stupid questions like that?” This time he doesn’t hesitate in pushing through the crowd of them.

He sighs with relief when they reach the trailer and he lets Aaron go inside first. “Go grab a table, I want a coffee.” He pointed in the general direction of where Chas was sitting.

“You’re up to something.”

“I’m hurt...nah it’s not going to work is it. Just go and sit down.” He has a smile as Aaron follows his gaze and his eyes widen.

“What have you done?”

“I was a bit off with you before you left, and I didn’t realise what this weekend meant so…”

“So you decided to fly my Mum and Uncle out here. How on earth did you convince her to come?” Robert laughed, happy at the look on Aaron’s face.

“I had to promise she wouldn’t have to watch the race. I even sat next to Cain on the plane. If that isn’t love I don’t know what is. Now go on, go see them.” Aaron pecked him on the cheek quickly before he was gone.

It feels strange he muses as he gets his coffee, being here and not racing. He’s only missed a couple of races and he’d not been at the track while others were racing. One was when his Dad died and he stayed at home and another was through illness and he’d not given it a second thought. He was finding it wasn’t as difficult as he expected so far.

“You’re not in the doghouse then?” Vic was smiling as she came over.

“Not so far. Thanks for doing this Vic, I owe you.”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something suitable for you to make it up to me.”

*****

“Aaron? What are you doing?” He squinted at the clock. Half past three. He couldn’t help but groan as he looked at the man standing by the window.

“It’s raining.”

“It’s meant to stop by the morning. Come back to bed.” He pulled himself upright against the headboard. “Be the first time you’ve worried about rain before a race! What’s really the matter?”

“Spoke to Liv earlier.” Aaron said as he turned round, looking like he had the world on his shoulders. “She had another row with her Mum, wants to come and live with me.”

“Come here.” Robert held his hand out. “Would her Mum even let her do that?” He asked as Aaron climbed back into bed, curling up beside Robert. He sighs, it doesn’t look like there’s going to be much more sleep for either of them.

“She keeps threatening to run away if I don’t. Sandra just can’t cope with her. If something happened because I said no…but I’m hardly ever home, can’t take care of her properly.”

“You shouldn’t be worrying about this now.”

“Can’t help it.”

Robert sighs, “You know, you could do it, I mean you’re home most of the winter and maybe when you’re away your Mum could help out? I mean I might even be there. We could at least look into it, see if something could be worked out, if it’ll help her.”

“Don’t say that.” Aaron ordered, rolling over to face him. “You said your appointment went well.”

“It did. I’m just...if I expect the worse I’m hoping if it comes to it, it won’t be so much of a shock. Don’t worry, I’m not giving up.” He reached up to kiss him. “You wanna go to sleep now? We’ll sort Liv out, I promise.” Aaron murmurs in agreement already half asleep. Robert smiles to himself, keeping hold of him as he tries to get back to sleep himself.

*****

“Robert?” He’s scrolling through his phone while he waits for the race to start. Cain has gone to the garage with Aaron and Victoria is off somewhere catching up with her friends which leaves him with Chas. He’s hardly had a moment with Aaron to himself since they left the hotel room, he’s been in the garage with the team and with his family.

“Yeah?”

“If you want to go with them, you don’t need to babysit me.”

“You know, if you want there’s space in the garage, you wouldn’t have to watch but you could hear him, on the radio.” He wants to be over there, doesn’t want to miss any of it but Aaron had asked him if he’d keep an eye on her, make sure she was alright and he couldn’t say no. “We’ll come back over here if it’s too much.”

It takes a minute but eventually she nods. It’s when they’re walking over she speaks again.

“He always told me he’d be world champion, right from the first time Cain put him in a tiny little kart. I don’t think he even knew what it was back then. I know he thinks I’m a bit daft because I won’t watch him.” She shrugs.

“No he doesn’t. I, er...don’t suppose you’ve got any pictures of him back then?” He smiled mischievously at her.

“I’m sure I can dig some out. You really love him don’t you.”

“Yeah, I do. I know all the rumours around the village of what I was like as a teenager, but I’m not that person any more.”

“I can see that.” She gave him the biggest smile he’s ever seen from her as he pushed open the door to the garage.

He looks up at the timing screen and sees that twenty laps in Aaron’s in the lead and his nearest rival is sitting in second. Once Chas is sat at the back, carefully avoiding watching he finds Victoria.

“You look nervous.”

“That’s because I am. If he wins...I’m going to ask him to move in with me.” He watches, trying to hold in a laugh as her eyes widen and her smile widens. “Don’t say anything!”

“He’ll say yes, I know it.”

“Yeah alright, try reining in your excitement a bit more would ya? Do me a favour, I want to watch the rest of the race but I promised him I’d keep an eye on Chas. Would you sit with her?”

She nods and he watches her go before he makes his way across the pit lane to where the engineers were sitting at the computers. He slipped into the spare seat, putting on his set of headphones, fingers tapping on the console in front of him. He’s probably annoying everyone but he can’t help it. He’s nervous, more so than when it’s his own race, because he’s got nothing to take his mind off it.

*****

There’s eight laps left when he jumps down and goes back into the garage, over to Chas and Cain. “Come with me.”

“Robert I don’t want to watch.”

“You’re not, but when he wins you want to congratulate him yeah? So come on.” With that he grabs her hand. He wants to get to Aaron when the race is finished and it’s like a free for all. There’s a big screen at the end of the pit lane and he stands watching, Chas gripping his arm as the laps count down.

His heart’s pounding as he counts the cars behind Aaron trying to work out where his rival is, he knows he’s slipped back but is it enough. On the last lap even Chas is watching, the grip on his arm tighter than ever and he can hear Cain muttering to himself. He knows there are races left, that it doesn’t matter, but still he’s hoping.

“Has he done it.” Chas asks as Aaron crosses the finish line.

“Hang on.” He’s watching, the gap between first and second place a good few seconds. As he watches the next five cars go past he smiles, then laughs as Chas flings her arms round his neck. “He did it Chas!”

Now he’s not glued to the screen he can see a small gaggle of cameras trained on them but he doesn’t care and it isn’t long before he can hear running footsteps behind them as the rest of the teams run towards the barriers ready to congratulate the top three

It feels like an endless wait for Aaron’s car to be driven in and for him to climb out. He throws his arms in the air in celebration before taking off his crash helmet. That’s when his eyes meet Robert’s and he’s jogging over to them, arms already out to hug him.

“S’pose I better agree you’re the best driver then Dingle?”

“Guess you had. You ready to be in the papers again?” He asks, head tilted to one side, mischievous grin in place.

“Come here!” He grabs his shoulder, pulling him close. He should let him talk to Chas and Cain but he doesn’t want to let go. Trying not to think about the clicking cameras he leans towards him and kisses him, arms winding round his neck, hands tangling in his hair. Eventually he lets him go, moves to whisper in his ear. “Move in with me?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I thought I'd never get this chapter finished. I hope it lives up to the rest of the story. I've lost inspiration recently so I'm not sure if I like it or not.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone here and on tumblr who has commented, encouraged, inspired etc etc. It wouldn't have been finished without you all :)

“Will you stop reading that?” Aaron exclaimed as he came in from the bathroom. He hastily pulled on a t-shirt and climbed into bed, cold feet instantly finding Robert’s legs making him flinch.

“Will you stop putting your ice block feet on my legs!” He fires back. He looks round the room, still full of boxes, half unpacked. The last couple of months have been crazy to say the least and the pair of them have had hardly any time together.

“Give me that magazine and I’ll think about it. I thought I’d thrown it out anyway.” He pulled the glossy pages out of Robert’s hand and threw it across the room.

“David still had a copy left that your Mum hadn’t got her hands on. I don’t understand why you don’t like it. It’s a good interview.”

“You mean you were reading the article and not just ogling me then?”

“I don’t need to...you do look good in those suits though.” Aaron just shakes his head, and switches off his light. “Still I’ve got the real thing, don’t I?”

“Oh good God, is that the best you can do?” 

“It’s late, it’ll have to be.” He leans over and kisses him, “You know we should probably unpack your stuff before Liv gets here.” He wraps his arms around him, as close as he can get.

“Are we doing the right thing?” 

“About what?”

“Liv.” He turns to face him and Robert can see the worry in his eyes. They’d talked of nothing else for over a week once the elation of his win and their moving in together had faded and they’d agreed. They’d agreed to wait until the season was over so that Aaron could be there all the time for a while. Everything was arranged so he wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so worried.

“You want her to be happy and you said yourself that she isn’t, not really. What are you really worried about?”

“I don’t want us to change. I feel like I’ve forced this on you.”

“Aaron, I promise you if I wasn’t happy I’d tell you. Liv and I get on fine you know that. Stop worrying. Anyway she’s arriving in two days, bit late now huh?”

“I know you’re right. So, you want to come with me to pick her up?”

“I would, but I’ve got to go in to see Paul, remember? I could call when I’m leaving and we can take Liv out to dinner or to see a film maybe?” He didn’t want to let on that he was worried. He hadn’t told Aaron what he was doing and he hated lying but he didn’t want anyone to know in case things didn’t go his way.

“Sure. It’ll be fine, you know. You’re right, we’re both worrying too much.”

*****

Robert felt like he was flying as he walked out of the factory to his car. He wanted Aaron here, wanted to share everything with him. He knew he had to get used to sharing him a little now Liv was here and it was an adjustment that would take some getting used to but on the other hand he was looking forward to it.

Just a few months ago he’d been nervous about going back to the village and now it felt like home again, maybe more than it ever had. They’d settled right into the Mill, choosing that over Aaron’s house as it was in the middle of the village and close to the pub for when Chas would take care of Liv.

Just as he’s turning into Main Street his phone rings and he smiles. “Hiya.”

“Where are you? Thought you’d beat us home.”

“I’m just now turning into the village. Ready for a quiet night in with you and Liv. I’m exhausted. She’s arrived ok then?”

“Yep...just you wait until you see all her stuff! Um...a night in sounds good…”

“But…”

“But Liv wants to see Mum so I said we’d have tea in the pub. Is that alright? I can tell her no.”

“It’s fine. We can call Vic and Adam, yeah, make it a proper welcome for Liv.”

Ten minutes later when he walks into the pub he’s met by a sea of smiling faces, Liv and Aaron at the front of the group and he can see Chas pouring glasses of champagne behind the bar. The next thing he knows he has Vic’s arms around him and she’s gushing about how happy she is.

“How did you find out?” Is the only thing he can think of to ask as Aaron greets him with a kiss.

“Paul called me, said I should keep an eye on you, that you looked a bit freaked out when you left. You are happy aren’t you?” He nods against Aaron’s shoulder. He’s strangely emotional. For all the adulation he’s had over the years from crowds, sponsors and fans, it’s a group of family and friends in his local pub that has him wanting to burst into tears of happiness. “Robert?”

“I am, I promise.” He looks around the bar, there’s no one watching they’re all too busy enjoying the champagne but he feels closed in. “Can we go outside for a bit.” Aaron smiles and takes him by the hand.

“Right, now tell me. It was good, yeah? Paul said everything was fine…” He shivers in the cold November air as Aaron speaks.

“Yeah it was. Clean bill of health, fit to race again. It was all good. I…”

“What is it? Don’t you want to?”

“I do, it’s just, I’ve been telling myself to accept it’s over and now it’s not, it’s just strange I suppose. I’m happy I promise.”

“Is it the party? If it’s too much we can go home.”

“No it’s just me being stupid. I’m happy and the party is great. Thank you.” He wraps his arm around him, lets Aaron rest his head against his shoulder, enjoying the quiet, despite the cold.

“Oi, you two! Are you going to feed me or what?” Robert bursts out laughing at Aaron’s exasperated sigh.

“It’s too late to send her back isn’t it?” He whispers as they get up to head back inside.

“Yes. Come on, let’s get her fed. I’m starving.” He snags Aaron’s arm as he goes to walk ahead. “I love you. I wouldn’t have got through the last few months without you.”

“Don’t be daft, of course you could. Doesn’t matter anyway cos I’m not goin’ anywhere. You’re stuck with the pair of us now.” Robert grins and shakes his head before kissing Aaron softly.

“I can think of worse things. Come on, it’s freezing!”

He takes hold of Aaron’s hand and leads him inside where the pair of them are soon caught up in conversation the smiles not leaving their faces all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr @nooneelsecomesclose17


End file.
